


[惡魔獵人|DMC][DVD]境界

by aleonayagami



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 12:05:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 47,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleonayagami/pseuds/aleonayagami





	1. Chapter 1

序章─感情不好的兄弟

　　這個世界上有個傳說。  
　　在很久以前的亙古時代，一個來自黑暗的惡魔因為人類的緣故背叛了自己的族群。他舉起和自己同名的巨劍，戰勝並封印了惡魔。  
　　然後，那個叫做斯巴達的惡魔，把自己的力量連同魔界一起封印住，在人間生存。  
　　然後呢？  
　　然後就沒有人知道了。  
　　有人說斯巴達封印魔界不久後就死去，  
　　有人說斯巴達一直活著守護人間和平。  
　　甚至還有浪漫的傳奇作家，為他寫出了相當優美壯闊的傳記。  
　　但是隨著時間過去，這一切都變成人們眼中的神話、傳奇，而且大部分的人都認為那跟童話沒有兩樣，只有黑暗界的人們，知道“斯巴達”的確曾經存在，而且擁有無比的力量。  
　　而又只有很少數很少數的人才知道，斯巴達他不只在人間活了兩千年的時間，還有兩個雙胞胎兒子。  
　　但是知道那兩個雙胞胎兒子到底是誰的人，卻多半已經不在這個世界上，少數知道又還活著的人，則是三緘其口。

　　不過黑暗界的人們卻知到在他們業界中，的確有一對雙胞胎，開了兩家事務所，而這兩家事務所簡直就像他們的感情一樣，背對背的開在兩條街上。  
　　雙胞胎的哥哥叫維吉爾，弟弟叫但丁。  
　　在維吉爾出現之前，但丁就已經很有名了。  
　　只要是但丁喜歡的工作，就算一個子兒也不給他也會接，可是要是他不喜歡的，就算把美金堆到天花板這麼高，他還是甩都不甩你，而且只接跟惡魔有關的工作。  
　　維吉爾的出現是在一年前，在但丁的事務所後面開了一家事務所，大抵上原則跟但丁一樣，但是接的任務遠比但丁還要雜。因為但丁只清理“惡魔”，可是維吉爾還願意幫忙清理“人”。  
　　他們是雙胞胎兄弟的事情是透過但丁事務所裡頭的美女秘書傳出來的，一但有但丁不喜歡的工作，美女秘書就會自然而然的把它介紹給維吉爾，而大體上維吉爾也會接下來。  
　　而他們感情不好這件事情，則是從蛛絲馬跡判斷的。  
　　但丁不接的任務，維吉爾肯接；維吉爾不接的任務，但丁一肩扛下；而且自從維吉爾出現之後，他們兩人事務所的方圓一公里之內，所有住戶都搬遷光光；原因很簡單，因為耳邊總是充斥著爆炸、吵鬧、刀劍相擊以及子彈射擊的聲音，而且莫名其妙還會有看不到的衝擊波把玻璃震碎。  
　　所有住戶都說：他們感情很差，三天一大吵、兩天一小吵，真搞不清楚為什麼要住那麼近。  
　　有人問了但丁事務所裡的美女秘書這個問題，美女秘書笑了一笑說：兄弟嘛。  
　　但是大家都很清楚了，他們是雙胞胎兄弟，但是感情很不好。  
　　但丁不接的任務，可以找維吉爾；維吉爾不接的任務，可以找但丁。  
　　他們是感情不好的兄弟。  
　　不過還有許許多多的事情，是旁人無從得知，甚至連他們自己也不甚明白的。  
　　這就是，關於他們之間的故事。


	2. Chapter 2

第一章

　　遠山白雪靄靄。  
　　地點是威爾斯一角的鄉村。  
　　鄉村的名字叫“海地”，這個跟低緯度某個小國有著相同名字的鄉村並不是位於海邊，而是位於一個小盆地的中央。  
　　盆地周圍的山太過低矮，只能算是小丘，稍微抬頭還可以看到遠方的高山，只有靠近村子南方的山比較高，山上佈滿了蓊蓊鬱鬱的溫帶針葉林，似乎沒有其他的建築物。  
　　維吉爾把視線放回村子裡面。  
　　一眼就知道是鄉村。  
　　不大的盆地裡頭林立著大約十來棟的民房，頂多只有三樓的民房與田地交錯，可以看的出來此地人口密度非常的稀少，而且產業十分的淳樸。  
　　雖然說是鄉村，但是這種程度的人口密度以及產業結構在現在的世界已經相當的難得了。  
　　一如他的名字─Hide。  
　　一個被隱藏起來的鄉村。  
　　宛如有名的《亞瑟王》故事裡頭描述的威爾斯鄉村。  
　　這個村子的入口只有一個，就是盆地對外的唯一一條產業道路。  
　　維吉爾就是從那邊進來的，現在，他把吉普車停在村子口就下車走進村子裡。  
　　大約是整個村子的幾何中心的地方，有個相當大的廣場。  
　　這似乎是從古老流傳下來的習俗，每個村子都會有這樣一個廣場，用以舉行慶典或各式各樣的活動。  
　　可是現在廣場卻一個人也沒有。  
　　不只是廣場，就連田野、道路，或是居家的陽台，都沒有任何人影。  
　　死寂。  
　　不是靜寂，而是死寂。  
　　明明烈日當空，可是整個村子讓人感受到的卻是一種連風都不敢吹的死寂，明明周圍都是原始樹林，可是也沒有任何的鳥叫蟲鳴。  
　　彷彿發現了什麼，維吉爾蹲了下來。  
　　石版舖成的路上，有著已經發黑，被雨水沖淡的血跡。  
　　維吉爾搓起一絲塵土，放在鼻翼下嗅著，然後起身，冷漠蒼白的面容沒有一絲表情。  
　　

　　事情發生在兩週前。  
　　一對夫婦回到村子探親。  
　　那個丈夫是這個村子出身的人，因為不喜歡這個村子的遺世獨立，希望在更大的世界裡頭發展，離開了鄉村、也離開了威爾斯，到英國首都倫敦去奮鬥。  
　　其實這樣的少年人在世界各地都有，世界上所有的鄉村少年人都在銳減，遠離鄉村到城市發展，他只不過是其中之一而已。  
　　他才十六歲不顧父母的反對離家出走，到了倫敦吃盡苦頭，從街頭的修車廠學徒做起，到了現在，已經獨立開了一間修車廠，可以說是事業有成。  
　　他離開家已經二十年了。  
　　二十年來，雖然有定時寄錢回家，卻不曾寫過一字半語，家鄉的父母也非常的固執，總是換了信封之後原件退回。  
　　但也正因為如此，他好歹知道父母都平安的活著。  
　　他要結婚了。  
　　一如所有男人一樣，事業有成了便想要結婚。  
　　結婚的對象是他廠裡頭的會計，她到他的修車廠工作才兩年，就把整個車廠的經濟弄得蒸蒸日上，該交的稅是沒少，可是也絕對不多交一毛；可以用一塊買到的材料，就絕對不會花一塊一。  
　　她長的不是很漂亮，卻也堪稱清秀，而且她腦中的東西比她腦袋外面的價值還要高。  
　　他們結了婚，而且有個孩子。  
　　所以他帶著妻子兒子回去，希望讓父母承認。  
　　畢竟對人而言，父母是一種根源性的存在。  
　　他從後照鏡望著後座五歲大的兒子以及身旁的妻子，心中有著無比的興奮與緊張。  
　　一種鄉愁。  
　　到了家鄉時已經是黃昏，他把小房車開進村子口，卻發現村子裡充滿了恐怖的寂靜。  
　　死一般的寂靜。  
　　他跟妻子下了車，眼前的村子正如他離開時一樣沒有改變，可是卻沒有看到任何的人影。  
　　本能的警戒從他的腦中響起，讓他驅策妻子回車上。  
　　就在他的妻子上車的那一瞬間，他失去了所有的感覺。  
　　他感覺不到妻子、感覺不到兒子、感覺不到別人、感覺不到自己、感覺不到痛覺、感覺不到溫度。  
　　他只感覺到一片黑暗。  
　　就像是小時候玩躲貓貓時，躲在衣櫃裡頭的黑暗。

 

　　維吉爾見到那人的妻子是三天前。　　  
　　那女人有著一頭及肩的蜷曲紅髮，一雙碧綠的眸子燃著火一般堅定的意志，右手牽著一個五歲大還吸著手指的男孩，態度如同岩石般堅硬。  
　　地點是維吉爾的事務所，就在但丁事務所的正背面。  
　　不像但丁在牆壁上裝飾著一堆魔物的屍體骸骨，也沒有撞球桌跟大型立體音響，只有簡單的沙發、辦公桌，還有一些基本的家電用品。  
　　維吉爾是個生活樸素到幾近貧乏的人，而這樣的性格毫無遺漏的表現在他家的裝潢上。  
　　他讓那女人跟孩子坐在長沙發上，而他自己抱著刀，站在她的對面。

　　「我的丈夫死了。」  
　　這是她的開頭。  
　　「我們的兒子剛過五歲生日，他就帶著我們回鄉省親，那是個叫“海地”的隱密小村落，物資可以說是相當的落後貧乏。」  
　　她撫摸身旁的兒子，咬著牙繼續說著。  
　　「當天黃昏，我們到了村裡，就覺得狀況怪怪的，雖然說是該吃飯的時間了，可是整個村子沒有任何烹飪食物所發出的味道，而且連蟲鳴鳥叫都沒有，安靜的叫人害怕。」  
　　彷彿是心有餘悸，她微微的懺抖著，身旁的孩子牢牢的握著母親的手，一雙與母親相同顏色的眸子充滿擔心。  
　　「外子立刻叫我跟孩子上車，我才關上車門，外子、外子就......」女人懺抖著嘴唇，斗大的眼淚在眼眶裡頭轉，孩子擔心的望著母親，小手從口袋裡掏出手帕遞給媽媽。  
　　女人連忙勉強擠出微笑搖著頭，把手帕推了回去。  
　　「艾瑞克乖，媽媽沒事。」  
　　「這附近不適合小孩子玩......不過後面的事務所應該可以暫時讓他待一下。」維吉爾用著冷硬的語調說著，但是很明顯是擔心小孩聽到不該聽的話......  
　　眼前的冷漠男子居然說出了這樣可以說是溫情的話，讓女人微微的嚇了一跳，卻也感受到了維吉爾的關心；她搖了搖頭，用力的擠出微笑。  
　　「沒關係的，他還不到能懂這些事的年紀......」女人摸了摸兒子的頭，繼續說道。「那時......我才關上車門，外子就......突然消失了。」  
　　「消失？」維吉爾略略睜大了眼睛。要是聽到出現了什麼長的莫名其妙的怪物把她的丈夫吃了，她反而不會有這樣的表情吧？可是“消失”就另當別論了。  
　　因為“消失”有著很多種定義的方法。  
　　「對......外子他......就像是被什麼透明的東西給吞下去似的，從頭開始不見！很快！才一瞬間，外子就整個消失了......」  
　　「被透明的怪物吞食嗎......」維吉爾低喃著彷彿自言自語的話。  
　　「我不知道......當時我嚇壞了，本來想衝出車去，可是孩子拉住我，一臉天真的問我說爸爸怎麼不見了......我才回過身來，不知道該不該出車子......突然間，整個車子像是被什麼東西給用力的撞了一下！我嚇死了！就連忙發動車子逃走......而且，我拼命的加速，還是可以聽到後頭有東西在追的聲因，可是我從後照鏡裡什麼都看不到......」女人一邊說著，雙手一邊拼命的懺抖。「後來......不知道逃出多遠，我才沒有聽到聲音......」  
　　女人吞著唾液，乾澀的聲音持續的從她的口中吐出。  
　　「後來，我跟警察報案，警察也不相信我，還懷疑說是不是丈夫拋棄了我，讓我產生了幻覺之類的......我很絕望，找了很多人商量，後來，有個偵探說，或許這是非人類所作的事情，就把我介紹到這裡來了......」  
　　維吉爾聽她說完也只點了點頭，看不出明顯的情緒反應。  
　　「你......你會幫我吧？你能幫我吧？多少錢我都願意出的！」女人見維吉爾如此的冷淡，緊張的站起身來。  
　　「妳要我幫你什麼？如果是要救你丈夫的話，我想是不可能的了。」絲毫沒有為女人的態度動搖，維吉爾冷冷的說著。  
　　「我......我也知道我丈夫沒救了......」女人緊咬著下唇。「我並沒有抱著能就活他的希望，但是......至少，我要知道他是被什麼東西殺死、為了什麼而死的！」她突然抬起頭，對著維吉爾吶喊。  
　　「這孩子還不懂！他還不懂父親消失的意義是什麼！他還問我說爸爸是不是在玩捉迷藏......他連什麼是“死”都不知道！」  
　　彷彿是被母親突然的發狂嚇到，孩子緊張的望著母親又望著維吉爾，似乎是認為維吉爾讓母親生氣了。  
　　「等他長大了我要怎麼告訴他？告訴他父親是為何離開他的？告訴他為什麼他會沒有爸爸？而且、而且、又有誰敢保證......那個“東西”......不會追過來殺掉他呢？」女人笑了。或著說，她的嘴唇咧開成笑的弧度，但是眼淚卻從眼睛不住的往下掉，一雙已經被她自己抓出不少血絲的手攤在虛空之中，彷彿想要掌握什麼，卻又什麼都無法掌握。  
　　那孩子看到母親哭了，更是慌了手腳，直覺的認為維吉爾就是讓母親哭的元兇，踏著小小的腳步來到維吉爾的跟前，掄起小小的拳頭拼命的敲打著。  
　　「壞人！你是壞人！讓媽媽哭哭！」  
　　「艾瑞克！別鬧！他不是壞人！」母親連忙用手抹去淚水，把小孩抱進懷中，拼命的安慰著他。  
　　維吉爾望著眼前的一切，彷彿觸動了自己內心的某個地方。  
　　「我知道了。」  
　　「欸？」  
　　「我會去調查事情的原因，如果可以的話，會把殺死你丈夫的人帶回來給你看。」  
　　「真、真的嗎？」女人喜出望外，激動的喊著。  
　　「我說到做到，把你的聯絡方法給我吧。」  
　　「好、好的！」  
　　女人留下了她的聯絡地址跟電話，然後問道：  
　　「關於委託費的問題......」  
　　「事情解決了再跟妳收。」維吉爾淡淡的回答著。  
　　女人和小孩步出了事務所，進了自己開來的車子揚長而去。  
　　維吉爾望著絕塵而去的車輛，一雙淡藍色的眸子藏著一層薄霧般的感情。  
　　「為了兒子......嗎......」  
　　正因為這一句話，他接下了這個任務，到了這個僻靜的死寂之村。


	3. Chapter 3

第二章

　　「差點沒累死我！」一邊吼著不知該說是抱怨還是單純陳述事實的話語，Devil never cry的主人一腳踹開自家事務所的大門，然後大踏著步把背上的劍一甩，準確的甩到了牆上的勾子上。  
　　而坐在事務所唯一一個辦公桌桌後的是一位金髮的人造“魔”美女，她望著回來之後沒有著類似問好的語句，已經開始把自己身上能脫的衣服都脫到只剩下一條長褲，哼著不知道哪一首搖滾樂的曲子拿著臉盆準備踏進浴室的事務所“所長”，冷冷的吐出一句話。  
　　「但丁，你是不是忘了什麼？」  
　　但丁停下腳步，露出了堪稱厚顏無恥的笑容說道：  
　　「我回來了。」說完，他對美麗大方的秘書揮了揮手。「那我去洗澡囉。」  
　　「親愛的但丁～我相信你知道我說的不是這‧個！」可以說是咬著牙吐出的語句完全反映了主人的憤怒，一點都聽不出“親愛”的感覺。而收話者也終於乖乖的停下腳步，聳了聳肩。  
　　「知道了……任務回報：圓滿達成。」說完，但丁立刻轉身，但是翠絲立刻追問。  
　　「損害狀況！」  
　　　但丁再次停下了腳步，然後露出了欠扁的笑容。  
　　「建築物半倒。」  
　　「但丁……你應該知道我們事務所的財務狀況吧？」金髮碧眼的美女勾起一抹燦爛的笑，緩緩的逼近裸著上身拿著臉盆的男子。  
　　「嗯……不太清楚耶？」但丁漫不在乎的笑了笑。  
　　「基本上是負‧債‧喔！要是你再不接下有賺頭的任務，我們連電費都付不出來喔！」由於沒有領子可拉，美女只能屈就於直接把男子壓倒在牆上……就某個角度來說，這樣的景況好像有點詭異。  
　　「所以我接任務啦。」但丁聳了聳肩。  
　　「但是你也損害了建築物！」美女幾乎咬碎一口銀牙。  
　　天知道她到底造了什麼孽，怎麼會淪落到這種地步在這個人的事務所裡做事？想當出身為魔帝手下的她，雖然不能說是要風得風要雨得雨，卻也是有著相當權力的高層；現今成了但丁事務所裡頭的秘書，不但要幫這個一點財政觀念也沒有的傢伙打理財務，還要燒飯洗衣，活像作了個管家婆。有人說她是但丁的情人，但是翠絲卻覺得自己像他的媽！而更該死的是，她就是依照但丁的母親為模型去作的，所以但丁對於這個“母親”所作的一切一點疑問都沒有，還理所當然的接受照顧！  
　　比起來，雙胞胎中的另一人就可愛多了，雖然老是冷著一張臉，做事卻有條有理。  
　　「哎呀……這沒關係啦……反正我還順道拿了不少戰利品，在黑市可以賣到好價錢的……去我上衣口袋翻翻吧。」說完但丁就側身鑽出翠絲的鉗制，跑進浴室，翠絲用力的嘆了口氣，把但丁丟在沙發上的大衣拿起來翻找，果然找出了兩三個大概有兩克拉以上的藍寶石戒指。  
　　翠絲望著這個經過精美加工的藍寶石，想了想這次的任務的確是到寶石商的某個藏嬌金屋中進行驅除惡魔的動作，翠絲連問但丁這戒指是從哪邊來的慾望都沒有……  
　　到底，誰才是有人類血統的人啊？  
　　翠絲一邊哀嘆著自己居然會有身為人類的罪惡感，一邊打電話聯絡認識的人進行銷贓的動作。  
　　罪惡感歸罪惡感，生活還是得過的啦。  
　　雖然說看起來有點不像樣，不過但丁應該算是把人界從惡魔的手中拯救出來的英雄吧？  
　　而所謂的勇者或是英雄，不就是闖進別人的家裡翻找寶箱的職業嗎？  
　　翠絲回想起這幾天打的電玩，一邊對勇者和英雄下定了這個稍嫌偏頗的定義。  
　　那麼，被稱為黑騎士的英雄斯巴達，也是這樣的嗎？  
　　似乎是被自己突然的想法嚇到，翠絲用力的搖了搖頭，把腦中出現的那個穿著貴族服飾拿著閻魔刀私闖民宅翻箱倒櫃的身影逐出腦外。  
　　「你中風啦？翠絲？」以著可以說是極快的速度洗完澡的半人魔英雄走出了浴室，正好瞧見搖著頭的人造魔女子。  
　　「你才癱瘓了咧……」冷冷的橫了但丁一眼，翠絲問道：「洗完了？」  
　　「嗯，衣服麻煩妳了。」但丁絲毫不覺得羞恥的說著。  
　　「長這麼大了好歹內褲自己洗！」翠絲咬著牙說著，但丁眨了眨眼，然後點了點頭。  
　　「喔。」  
　　訝異於但丁坦率的反應，翠絲眨了眨眼。  
　　「今天怎麼那麼老實？」  
　　「那句話我媽好像說過。」  
　　「……我不是你媽。」翠絲望定了但丁說著。  
　　「我知道，妳當然不是。」  
　　這句話是肯定也是否定──  
　　肯定了翠絲身為“翠絲”這件事情，也否定了但丁會把翠絲當成母親的代替品這件事。  
　　但是，對於但丁如此斷然的態度，翠絲卻感覺到些許的不快。  
　　─什麼嘛……好像在說我是假的一樣……  
　　畢竟，她是人造的“偽物”。  
　　翠絲有點自暴自棄的想著。  
　　雖然說在但丁打倒魔帝之後，翠絲可以說是理所當然的住進但丁家裡，理所當然的幫他操持家務，理所當然的當起他的秘書，甚至偶爾還理所當然的調停他跟維吉爾之間的爭執。  
　　但是，某種程度的劣等感總是在他的心中揮之不去。  
　　─我是偽物……  
　　翠絲總是會有這樣的想法。  
　　尤其是有時見到維吉爾的眼神，翠絲更會強烈的這樣認為。  
　　那種宛如看著不乾淨的東西的眼神……  
　　「……知道我不是就好！」不快讓翠絲的語氣顯的有些粗暴，她把桌上一份文件丟給但丁，但丁接了下來，一頭霧水的問道。  
　　「生什麼氣啊？」  
　　「氣你又搞破壞吃掉委託費！」翠絲知道自己現在生氣的原因已經不是那個，可是卻也無法釐清自己的思緒。  
　　「我不是拿了東西補償了嗎……」但丁有點無辜的嘟噥著，卻不知道翠絲真正生氣的原因並不是那個。  
　　「你以為那點小東西可以解決目前的狀況嗎！？要拿好歹也拿大的啊！未加工的才有價值！這種程度的加工只會破壞寶石的美啦！」  
　　「我哪知道那種複雜的東西啊！」  
　　「總之！你手上的文件是下一個委託！這次別再搞破壞了！」翠絲置若罔聞。  
　　「我還沒休息耶！」但丁發出哀嚎，卻只收到一個艷冶極已的笑容。  
　　「不‧準‧反‧抗。」  
　　「這、這事務所是我的吧……」但丁說出了雖然是事實卻於事無補的話。  
　　「如果你認為我不在你還可以撐下去的話，我也不在乎離開啦。」翠絲燦爛的笑著，像是個一觸即發的爆彈。  
　　「好啦……」但丁低頭，乖乖的打開文件。  
　　「不用看了，地點是威爾斯的山區，我已經幫你準備好機票了，去機場再看。」  
　　「會不會太急啦！」  
　　完全無視但丁的抗議，翠絲繼續說著。  
　　「完成之後趕快回來，還有下一個任務等你。」  
　　「我抗議！這是超時勞動！」  
　　「把你這個月偷懶的時數算進去一點都不過分啦！還不快出門！」  
　　「翠絲真過分……」但丁一邊嘟噥著，一邊拿起來才剛掛上牆的叛逆之劍。  
　　「機票，還有手機，拿去吧。」  
　　「喔。」  
　　「去吧，記住，別再搞破壞了！不然就去睡路邊吧！」  
　　「好歹該說“路上小心”吧？」  
　　「那，路上小心別闖紅燈，我不想收到罰單。」好個堪稱冷血無情的叮囑。  
　　「……真過分。」但丁嘟嘴裝可憐。  
　　「滾啦！」  
　　翠絲女王鳳心不悅。  
　　「啊，對了。」臨出門前，但丁回過身來說著。  
　　「還有事嗎？」  
　　「關於內褲要自己洗這件事情喔，我是聽我媽跟我爸說的。」  
　　說完，但丁腿一跨就上了摩托車揚長而去。  
　　被這突如其來的一句話給愣住的翠絲，花了十秒鐘才理解到這句話的意思。  
　　「────但丁！！！！你佔我便宜！！！」  
　　當然，這句怒吼連但丁的車尾都趕不上。  
　　「可惡……輕浮的傢伙……」翠絲憤奮的說著，嘴角卻不自覺的掛上一抹淡笑。  
　　一個願打，一個願捱。


	4. Chapter 4

第三章  
　　  
　　沒有人氣。  
　　不只沒有人氣，就連動物的氣息，甚至生物的氣息都沒有，就算是魔物的氣息也沒有留下。  
　　那的確是血跡沒錯，可是卻沒有“生”的味道，是死人的身上滴下來的死血，而不是從活人身上滴下來的，也沒有沾上一點魔物的味道。  
　　這有可能是丈夫的血跡。  
　　毫無疑問的，那個把丈夫吞掉的“東西”，一定跟整個村子的狀況有絕對的關係，所以，要調查那“東西”，就一定得調查整個村子。  
　　不過眼前的狀況，不像是一般的魔物肆虐。  
　　維吉爾四處張望了一下，走近了路旁一間民房，伸手一轉門把，卻發現上了鎖，他便毫不猶豫的抽刀把大門給砍成了四片。  
　　啊？私闖民宅？  
　　事實上維吉爾已經不認為這裡是“民宅”了。  
　　這裡只是單純的建築群而已。  
　　主人已死，甚至連任何生物都不存在的“死村”。  
　　那是一棟兩層樓高的民宅，一進去就是擺著沙發跟電視的客廳，牆上裝飾著幾幅梵谷的仿畫，幾個小孩的玩具散落在地上，似乎是小孩玩完隨意丟的。走進飯廳，便可以看見桌上還好好的擺著一桌飯菜，桌旁放了三張椅子，餐具也放在桌上。  
　　「……？」維吉爾走上前查看，只見每張椅子跟桌子之間的距離都剛好夠一個人站在裡頭，也就是說，正在用餐的這一家人，都站了起來。  
　　但是，站起來並不代表用完餐，桌上的食物非常奇怪的並沒有受到任何蒼蠅、蟑螂或是螞蟻等的侵蝕，所以可以明顯的看出桌上的食物明顯的沒有動過多少，餐具的擺放位置也不是很整齊，就像是受到外務干擾所以放下餐具依樣隨意的擺著，也就是說這家人在還沒有用完餐的狀況之下，同時離開了餐桌。  
　　這正常嗎？  
　　維吉爾思考著。  
　　他在餐桌旁站了一下，設想了幾個可能全家人停止用餐的原因，大概就不外乎是發生了什麼突然的事情，而屋子內部看不出什麼騷動的痕跡，也就是一整家人因為了某個“突發的原因”出了屋外。  
　　而這“突發事件”想必並不是非常的危險，因為包含小孩在內也離開了餐桌。  
　　而這個“突發事件”，也就是關鍵所在。  
　　維吉爾把自己模擬成從餐桌上起身的家長，然後走出餐廳，穿過客廳，走到門外，然後……關上門？  
　　維吉爾望著被自己斬成破片的門，心中充滿了疑惑。  
　　為什麼門是鎖上的……？  
　　如果說是這家人自己鎖上的，那就一點都不符合“因為突發事件而暫時離開餐桌”的假設；但是若不是“暫時離開”，就不可能把吃不到一半的飯菜都擺在桌上沒有動；難道說門是別人鎖的？那這別人又是誰？還是說，這門鎖上只是巧合？  
　　維吉爾又去探查了別棟民宅，這次門也鎖上了，不過他不把門破壞，而是從窗戶進去，而從窗戶進去的好處是不需要破壞窗戶。  
　　為什麼？  
　　因為窗戶根本沒有關上。  
　　像這樣封閉的村子，裡頭的住民都像一家人一樣，非但沒有防備的必要，也不可能存在任何秘密。  
　　也因此，這兩戶人家鎖門的行動更顯的不自然，而且剛剛那戶人家也沒有關窗戶。  
　　維吉爾同樣查探了一次，狀況也差不多，不同的是這家似乎只住了兩個人。  
　　他就這樣進入所有的建築物從頭到尾看了一遍，要是翠絲看到，想必會認為維吉爾就是“勇者”的最佳典範吧！（當然，翠絲對勇者的定義實在有著相當大的誤解）  
　　不管怎樣，當他查看完所有建築物之後，已經是下午三點左右了，他找了間看的順眼的整齊屋子坐了下來，給自己倒了杯水，開始整理目前所得的資料。  
　　首先，大多的飯廳都有擺著飯菜，或者是廚房有煮了一半的飯菜，據他推測，事件發生的時候應該是吃晚餐的時間。  
　　再來，所有的人不論當時在作什麼，都停下了手邊的工作，做好了“暫時離開”的準備走出門去，有的人鎖了門，有的人沒有。  
　　第三、不管是屋裡屋外都看不到任何反抗的痕跡，血跡也只有剛剛維吉爾發現的那個地方有，似乎是女人的丈夫被“吃掉”時留下的，也就是說，其他的居民在沒有任何抵抗的狀況下“蒸發”了。  
　　第四、整個村子所有的動物都消失了，包含蟑螂螞蟻都沒了，說的極端點，維吉爾甚至覺得空氣特別乾淨，連個塵蹣都沒有，不過植物倒是還在。  
　　總論以上四點，只有“不可思議”可以形容。  
　　活像是美國的外星人影片的劇情，就是說外星人的幽浮降臨，然後把某個村落的居民都綁架走去做實驗一樣。  
　　或者說好像有個宗教說什麼未來天上會有人降臨，把信徒接去天堂之類的地方似的。  
　　維吉爾望著天空，似乎是想找出天上是不是有不明飛行物體什麼的，隨即又覺得太陽太刺眼而放棄。  
　　就他所知的範圍內，並沒有任何的魔物可以造成這樣的狀況，他才不得不考慮這個有點荒謬的想法；可是仔細想想，在一般人的認知範圍內，像惡魔這種東西也是屬於幻想的範圍，所以既然有惡魔，那有外星人也不會奇怪到哪邊去。  
　　不過要是真的有外星人，那還真的超越了他的能力範圍……  
　　發現自己的想法似乎往無濟於事的範圍飄了過去，維吉爾輕輕的搖了搖頭，繼續搜尋著他認知範圍內的東西。  
　　如果先假定是惡魔的所作所為，那是用了怎樣的方法才可以讓一整個村子的人毫無抵抗的出門，然後消失呢？而當村民們出門後，又消失到哪邊去？還有就是，“為什麼會是這個村子”？  
　　任何事情都一定有他的理由，一整個村子的人就這樣消失，有可能是成了惡魔的食物，當然也有可能有另外的用途，當維吉爾還被魔帝控制的時候，就看過很多被用來做“另外的用途”的人類……  
　　維吉爾喝了口水，湛藍的眸子半閉。  
　　對於那段過去，他實在是一點都不願意回想……但是如果仔細的想，一定有什麼蛛絲馬跡，比如說擄人的手段、方法、以及負責抓人的惡魔……  
　　他似乎有印象，在某個地方好像聽過，把毫無抵抗的大批人馬帶離的方法……  
　　維吉爾站了起來，在室內跺著方步，突然他踢到一本書，彎腰一看，是一本童話書，想必是這家的小孩擁有的。維吉爾撿了起來，尋找著書架，果然在茶几的附近有個小孩用的矮書架，他把書放了回去，不由得回想起幼年時，他也曾經在母親的膝蓋上聽過童話。  
　　「童話啊……那都是假的啊……」維吉爾不禁苦笑，是的，所謂的幸福快樂不可能永久的……童話都是安慰小孩的話而已。  
　　「欸……？」  
　　童話？  
　　維吉爾的腦中突然閃過一個故事。  
　　的確，有個故事裡頭曾經說過，把一大群人毫無抵抗的帶走的方法。  
　　「哈梅爾恩的吹笛手……」  
　　的確，有這樣一個故事，一個吹笛來到了因為鼠患而困擾的村莊，用神奇的笛子把所有老鼠帶離村子，可是村子的人拒付報酬，吹笛人就半夜裡吹起笛子，所有的孩子聽到笛聲就跟著吹笛人走了，最後全部消失不見。  
　　記得當時母親說，這有可能是惡魔所做的，所以要是聽到了奇怪的聲音，一定要趕快呼叫爸爸媽媽。  
　　不久之後維吉爾就自己去查了這個故事的資料，發現這個故事其實是來自於真實故事，那個村子當時的確有一百多個孩子消失，不過據說是被捉去參與「兒童十字軍」。  
　　但是再反過來想想，這的確有可能是惡魔的所作所為。  
　　有人用了跟“哈梅爾恩的吹笛手”同樣的能力把所有人都拐了出來，然後帶走他們！  
　　但是又帶去了哪裡？  
　　是被那個透明的東西“吃掉”了嗎？  
　　但是那個把丈夫和村民都“吃掉”的透明東西又是什麼？  
　　選上這個隱蔽的小村莊的原因又是什麼？  
　　維吉爾皺著眉，詛咒著腦子裡頭冒上來的一堆堆問號。

　　而在威爾斯的另一個地方，同樣也有人詛咒著擺在眼前的一堆問號。  
　　「他媽的，連個鬼影子都沒有，要我查什麼啊？」  
　　一下飛機，但丁就租了摩托車飛奔目的地。  
　　目的地是一個距離海地大約有八十公里遠的另一個村莊─福里斯。  
　　由於威爾斯有許多的冰河切割地形，山脈被切的是支離破碎，因此像海地和福里斯這樣隱藏在群山之間的村莊其實並不少。  
　　所以當但丁的摩托車經過了可以說是幾近“天然”的道路到達目的地時，已經是一肚子火。  
　　而到達之後，別說敵人，居然連村民都沒看到，更是火冒三丈高。  
　　「翠絲，你晃點我啊！這是個空村啊！那兒有惡魔！」但丁立刻打了手機回事務所興師問罪，所得到的當然是怒吼回應。  
　　『我給你的資料都沒看嗎！？我寫的很清楚啊！』  
　　「懶的看啦！直接用說的嘛！」但丁理所當然似的回應著，直把事務所的翠絲氣的七竅生煙。  
　　『你這個笨蛋！給我仔細聽好了！昨天有個警察來到福里斯村調查事情，卻發現整個村子的人都消失了，當局認為這件事情不單純才要惡魔獵人調查，你就是負責調查他們消失的原因，然後把人找回來，聽懂了嗎！？』  
　　「懂是懂了，可是做不到。」對於翠斯的怒吼，但丁挖了挖耳朵瞞不在乎的回應。  
　　『做不到？你根本沒還沒開始調查就跟我說做不到！？這家店到底是你的還是我的啊？負點責任好不好？』手機的另一端傳來摔東西的聲音，八成是桌上的什麼東西成了犧牲品吧？  
　　「店是我的沒錯……可是做不到的事情就是做不到。」但丁別了別嘴，望著眼前彷彿在午後的陽光下假寐的村子。「整個村子沒有任何惡魔的氣息，也沒有任何生物的氣息，我根本沒有辦法調查。」  
　　『……』  
　　毫無疑問的，但丁並沒有維吉爾的耐心去把整個村子都從頭到尾仔細看一遍，但丁跟維吉爾有許多不同的地方，光是從對一件事情的看法就不同。  
　　如果說維吉爾是會從各個角度去看一個東西的觀察者，那但丁就是看了一眼就會認定他的性質的直覺者了。  
　　這裡什麼都沒有，所以根本不用找。  
　　這就是但丁的直覺。  
　　而正因為這裡什麼都沒有，所以更要找。  
　　這就是維吉爾的判斷。  
　　現在，在這裡的是但丁。  
　　所以翠絲也只有認命。  
　　『……好吧，那這個地方的調查就算了，你去另一個地方吧，是距離福里斯五十公里左右的另一個小鎮，叫梅書亞。』  
　　「喂！你是真的不打算讓我回去啊？」但丁對著電話哀嚎，但是明顯已經被一個只長個子不長腦袋的半人魔氣的七竅生煙的人造魔美女，並沒有打算給但丁任何休息的機會。  
　　『你立刻給我去！那邊所發生的狀況跟這邊差不多，說不定是連續犯案，你給我去找線索。』  
　　「就跟你說這種沒有人氣的村子找不到線索嘛……」  
　　『我管你去死！去給我找！找不到就不要回來見我！』  
　　「……翠絲，你好像我老婆。」  
　　得到的回應是激烈的掛電話聲音。  
　　但丁望著把他的耳朵震痛的手機，無奈的把它收起來。  
　　他又望了望眼前的村子，雖然幹下這件事情的犯人的確可能有留線索，可是他卻一點都不想調查。  
　　因為他的腦海中根本沒有任何有可能犯下這個事件的惡魔名單，就算找到任何線索他也無法判斷其關聯性。  
　　但是，如果是連續犯案的話，倒是有可能推測出犯人移動的路線，或者是追擊到還在現場逗留的犯人。  
　　「那就走吧。」但丁笑了笑，跨上了租來的摩托車，腦中突然冒出一個想法。  
　　「要是維吉爾在這邊就好了」但丁自言自語著。「他可是活生生的惡魔博物館。」  
　　不過，要是他知道這個惡魔博物館也正為著相似的狀況大傷腦筋的話，想必會幸災樂禍的大笑出聲吧。


	5. Chapter 5

第四章  
　　  
　　可惜的是，在他有機會幸災樂禍之前，無聊又充滿疑惑的現實已經磨光了他的想像力。  
　　自從福里斯村之後，接下來的十天之內，但丁接連跑了八個村鎮，全部都是一模一樣的狀況。  
　　沒有人，也沒有魔物的氣息，偶爾聽到風吹草動頂多是小貓小狗小老鼠跑過去，逼的但丁差點把老鼠抓起來逼問牠“你有沒有看到什麼！？”只是隨即他認為這樣看起來實在太像個神經病而作罷。  
　　而且據翠斯所說，威爾斯政府方面也發現了這件事情，展開了一連串的調查，只是政府方面還是會先把消息給但丁，讓但丁先行調查。也還好是這樣，不然光是跟普通人打交道就可以把但丁的神經給燒壞。  
　　但是就算威爾斯政府如此貼心的處置，但丁還是覺得一個頭兩個大。  
　　連續追了十天的空城，租來的第一台摩托車已經經不起折磨，先行蒙主寵召去了，現在但丁騎的是第三台。  
　　雖然連日的顛簸已經讓但丁騎摩托車騎到想要砸車了，不過現在他卻連下車的力氣也沒有。  
　　第九個空城。  
　　跑到第三個空城時，但丁總算覺得不太對勁，有必要進行調查而下車逛了一圈，可是他所得到的答案卻是：空城中的空城。  
　　什麼線索都沒有，抵抗的痕跡也沒有、血跡也沒有、屍體也沒有。  
　　乾淨的跟樣品屋一樣。  
　　怎麼會有這種狀況？  
　　接下來的狀況也一模一樣，除了蟑螂螞蟻小貓小狗增添幾許悲涼之外，什麼都沒有。  
　　「他媽的！」又把整個村子看過一遍之後，但丁走近摩托車，恨恨的把掛在把手上的安全帽摔在地下，正要跨上去時，卻又想起了某人叫他不要隨便丟棄或破壞物品的叮囑，便喃喃的咒罵著只要是好孩子就不該學習的污言穢語，把安全帽撿起來往自己頭上一扔便跨上摩托車加速離去。  
　　只是過沒多久，安全帽依然在主人沒有發現的狀況之下隨著加速度不知消失何方。  
　　相對於在威爾斯境內四處奔波的但丁，維吉爾的活動範圍小了很多，不過也稱不上輕鬆，因為他是徒步行走的。  
　　在村子內找不到線索，維吉爾決定到周圍的山上去找，整整十天他都在山上四處搜索著有用的線索，比如說血跡或是魔物的氣息，當然如果可以找到生還者更好，只是維吉爾並沒有抱多大的希望。  
　　不過找到的線索未免也少的可憐，因為周圍的小山丘上，跟村子的狀況可以說是如出一轍，找不到任何會活動的東西。  
　　這未免也太過奇怪了。  
　　就算有惡魔使用了跟“哈梅爾恩的吹笛手”類似的力量，也不該造成這種廣泛性的對動物的傷害，就算有好了，他也不認為有啥惡魔對蟑螂螞蟻有興趣。  
　　維吉爾嘆了口氣，望了望遠方即將昇上的太陽，決定回去吃個飯，補回一晚的睡眠。  
　　他一如往常的下山進村子休息，他找了間門沒有被他砍壞的屋子進去住，吃喝都自己打理，運氣好的是，冰箱跟地窖裡足夠的糧藏讓他不需要去外頭採買食物。  
　　縱使回到了人間，維吉爾依舊討厭跟人類接觸。  
　　對他而言，人與人之間的感情是一種太過麻煩而複雜的東西，他並不擅長去顧及別人的感受。  
　　因為他的成長過程中，有三分之二的時間都是在沒有人的地方進行的。  
　　宛如野獸一般，除了生存之外別無他想。  
　　支撐著他活下去的，是那僅僅十年的兒時回憶，讓他還記得與人之間的應對，而那僅僅十年的親情，也成為他心中永遠的痛。  
　　彷彿那十年的時間在他的心理頭化成了另一個維吉爾，小小的，永遠長不大的維吉爾，獨自躺在冰冷的牢籠裡頭掙脫不出。  
　　而也因為那個失去親人的小維吉爾，讓他對同樣失去親人者，有一種莫名的感情。  
　　那個聲淚俱下的堅強母親……  
　　『等他長大了我要怎麼告訴他？告訴他父親是為何離開他的？告訴他為什麼他會沒有爸爸？而且、而且、又有誰敢保證......那個“東西”......不會追過來殺掉他呢？』  
　　沒有人告訴過他為什麼他沒有父親。  
　　只是他記得父親離去的那天，用著寬大的手掌撫摸的他跟但丁的頭，對他們說：『媽媽就拜託你們了。』  
　　然後那個背影就這樣走出了他們的生命，再也沒有回來過。  
　　他並非沒有想過，父親究竟去了哪裡、做了什麼，只是想到了一個程度時，腦袋裡會自動踩了煞車，不讓他繼續想下去。  
　　關於，“父親可能已經死掉了”這個問題……  
　　這個問題成為他們兩個跟母親間沒有說出口的疑問，幾乎是確定的疑問，一直到現在，也成了維吉爾跟但丁之間的禁忌。  
　　維吉爾依然記得，在他們還很小的時候，在某個夜晚，他對著睡在一旁的但丁說的話。  
　　『爸爸可能不會回來了，我們要一起保護媽媽。』  
　　對，“可能”。  
　　一直到現在，維吉爾還是沒有推翻這個“可能”。  
　　“可能不會回來”其實就代表著“可能會回來”。  
　　有些事情如果不說出來，就似乎還會有轉圜的餘地。  
　　這個有點可笑的希望還留在他跟但丁的心裡。  
　　維吉爾坐在客廳裡吃著自己隨意弄的麵包，視線不經意的移到了電視上的相框，可以看的出來是一家四口出去旅遊時拍的照片。背景是一棟高聳的古堡，一家四口在古堡前笑的燦爛。  
　　他突然想起，自己手上完全沒有一家人的照片。  
　　就連但丁那邊，也只有一張母親的相片。  
　　像是要抹殺掉不知消失到何方的父親與兄長一樣，除了確定死亡的母親的相片之外，什麼都沒有。  
　　他完全可以理解但丁的想法。  
　　是禁忌，對但丁而言……  
　　而對維吉爾而言，也是一樣的。  
　　所以，他才會繼續調查著這個沒有任何線索的地方，想給那個“母親”一點交代。  
　　至少別讓他的丈夫、孩子們的父親成為一種“禁忌”，至少讓她知道事實，至於她要不要讓孩子知道，就是她的選擇了  
　　維吉爾對“母親”總是會多一點點特別的感情。  
　　要是來的只有小孩，維吉爾恐怕就不會如此用心了。  
　　但是以目前的狀況而言，似乎什麼都無法掌握。  
　　維吉爾苦笑。  
　　要是什麼線索都抓不到的話，就枉論找到真兇了。  
　　他想，也許他該找但丁來幫忙。  
　　雖然但丁總是不太使用腦子，但是他的直覺卻是比什麼都還要強，在怎麼複雜的東西經過他不小心一踢一踹好像都會解開。  
　　比如說小時後曾經玩過的九連環，他解了老半天解不開，但丁卻用蠻力把他扯開，只不過最後九連環壞掉了，還被媽媽給罵了一頓……  
　　不管如何，總是解開了。  
　　雖然可能會被那個好像智商還沒有成長的雙胞胎弟弟恥笑，但總比什麼都無法掌握的好。  
　　而且他還打定了主意，要是但丁敢笑一笑的話，他就直接抽刀砍下去。


	6. Chapter 6

第五章

　　翠絲很頭大。  
　　說的正確點，她正望著桌上攤開的威爾斯地圖在頭大。  
　　還不到一個月的時間裡頭，威爾斯居然連續發生了整個村鎮的人消失的怪奇事件，而承接這個任務的Ｄevil never cry居然無法解決，甚至找不到任何的線索。  
　　簡直是名譽掃地。  
　　雖然說但丁執行任務的方式可以用“惡名昭彰”來形容，但是完成率卻絕對是百分之百；雖然說事件並不是一朝一夕就可以解決的，但是這種大規模的連續發生卻是狠狠的砸了但丁的招牌。  
　　不只抓不到犯人，更是無力阻止。  
　　紙包不住火，威爾斯政府已經被迫面對整個事件，一部分的人認為是有惡魔作祟的神秘事件，更有人認為是恐怖份子的大規模綁架行動。  
　　目前雖然還是請政府把優先調查權交給但丁，但是已經有人提出要撤回委託。  
　　包含機票、租車費、餐費等等雜項費用在內，這個事件已經花掉事務所太多經費，要是政府方面真的撤回委託，翠絲真的得逼但丁去應徵臨時工了。  
　　而且，就算現在政府打算撤回委託，但丁也不會放手了。  
　　但丁講手機的語氣越來越暴躁，大有抓到犯人就一定要對方碎屍萬段丟去豬圈餵豬的氣勢。  
　　不過，抓的到嗎？  
　　翠絲地圖上畫出九個圈圈，每個圈圈都是威爾斯政府給的「消失的村落」的所在地；翠絲用直線把九個圈圈連了起來，看不出什麼，只覺得一堆直線疊在彩色地圖上的樣子看起來更亂了；換成用曲線的方法連結，看起來有點像個往外擴張的螺旋，問題是這個螺旋非常的不整齊，間距忽大忽小，看不出螺旋的下一個點在哪裡。  
　　問題大到令人頭痛。  
　　本來威爾斯政府方面有打算要先行撤離鄉村人口，問題是“鄉村”的定義非常的不容易，而且如此多的村鎮都撤離到大都市的話，一定會造成許許多多的問題跟麻煩。  
　　所以事情目前呈現延宕膠著的狀態，只能見招拆招、走一步算一步。  
　　可是，問題又來了，要見招拆招可以，那拆招的對象呢？  
　　沒有拆招的對象。  
　　對方打贏了就跑。  
　　能造成這樣大規模的“失蹤”，翠絲並不認為是人為的，因為人為的方法肯定粗暴許多，不可能沒有留下線索，所以一定是惡魔做的。  
　　而且是力量強大，不輸穆圖斯的惡魔。  
　　雖然說“出生”的時間不長，但是對於魔界的生態，翠絲算是知之甚詳。  
　穆圖斯雖然被稱為“魔帝”，卻並不代表他對所有的惡魔有統轄權，惡魔有許多的種族、宗族、部落，絕對不是每一個都服從於魔帝，只是因為他擁有強大的力量，也有為數眾多的強力屬下，才能鞏固他身為“霸主”的地位。  
　　所以說，與其說穆圖斯是魔界的共主，不如說他只是個土霸王罷了。  
　　而這個土霸王，卻有進犯人間的力量與野心。  
　　所以才會有之後的斯巴達叛變。  
　　而斯巴達為了防止有跟穆圖斯有同樣野心的人出現，不只打敗、封印了穆圖斯，還封印了整個魔界，把所有來自魔界的根源力量，全部鎖在魔界裡頭。  
　　也因為他這一個動作，他從“穆圖斯的背叛者”變成了“魔界的背叛者”。  
　　過了兩千年，封印已經鬆動，加上維吉爾之前曾經試圖解開封印，封印因此變的相當薄弱，穆圖斯才得以復活；而但丁雖然打倒了穆圖斯，卻沒有將封印再次加強或是重新封印的力量，也就是說，打倒穆圖斯，並不代表把其他對人界有野心的惡魔也解決了。  
　　而這裡頭，有許多力量不輸給穆圖斯，甚至凌駕其上的惡魔存在。  
　　這次的事件很可能就是這樣的惡魔造成的。  
　　雖然還不清楚手法，但是已經可以判斷出對方的力量之強大，還有智慧之狡猾。  
　　說不定，但丁一個人去出任務是錯的。  
　　翠絲咬牙。  
　　「叮鈴鈴！！」突然間，老式的轉盤電話大聲的鼓譟起來，直把陷入沉思的翠絲嚇的差點跳起來，在心底暗暗下定有錢一定要把電話換掉的決心，翠絲接起了電話。  
　　「喂，這裡是Devil never cry，我們還沒有營業。」這一句話當然是絕對的謊言，Devil never cry是二十四小時營業的，但是不論是但丁或是翠絲，接起電話的第一句絕對是這句話，要是有暗語的就會說出暗語，才會正式的開始接洽任務。要是沒說暗語，就立刻掛掉電話說掰掰。  
　　這次對方沒有說暗語，而翠絲也不能掛電話說掰掰。  
　　『我是維吉爾，但丁在嗎？』  
　　低沉的聲音從話筒的彼方傳來，翠絲不由自主的整個人站了起來，隨即又覺得沒此必要的坐了下去，但是手指卻不由自主的玩著筆。  
　　「但丁不在，他出任務了。」  
　　翠絲自覺到說話的聲調比平常高，但是她卻無法控制。  
　　『是嗎？謝謝，再見。』說完，維吉爾似乎要掛上電話，翠絲立刻大聲道：  
　　「你不問我他去哪邊出任務嗎？」  
　　『我自己打電話問他。』  
　　然後，“磅”一聲，電話的比方傳來嘟嘟的聲響。  
　　翠絲瞪大了眼睛望著話筒，隨即俏臉一沉，碰一聲的把聽筒丟回電話上。  
　　「該死的！什麼東西！」  
　　翠絲用力的敲著桌子，心底湧上一股怒火。  
　　對於維吉爾，翠絲總是有一種劣等感。  
　　在魔界的那段日子，她總是跟當時有如人偶一般的維吉爾，也就是尼洛安傑爾一起出任務。  
　　不論是出陣打仗，毀滅穆圖斯的敵人，或是解開穆圖斯昔日手下的封印，她們都是一起行動的。  
　　當時，她對於這個人偶有某種程度的好感，她知道自己的原型是他的母親，也知道穆圖斯控制了他，以待有朝一日讓他們兄弟相殘。  
　　她同情他。  
　　她是個人造魔物，外表不是自己的，心智上也不夠成熟，但是她知道這個黑天使比自己更加的可悲，他雖然是“真的”，卻沒有任何感情、記憶、自主性，只能在穆圖斯的控制之下邁向一場又一場的殺戮。  
　　只要這樣想，她就會覺得自己舒服了點、舒坦了點，因為那個黑天使比自己可憐。  
　　但是現在不一樣了。  
　　他已經不是那個被控制的黑天使了，而是一個人了，驕傲、獨立、自主、高潔……  
　　她呢？  
　　她依然是個有著他們兩人母親外型的人造魔，就算已經脫離了穆圖斯的掌握，卻還是在但丁的事務所裡工作……她知道，這是但丁的好意，但丁在用他的方式保護這個有母親外型的“偽物”。  
　　如果只和但丁在一起，她還可以試圖遺忘這一切，但是別說見到維吉爾，只要聽到他的聲音，或是想到他的存在，她都會打從心底感到劣等感。  
　　維吉爾看她的眼神太冷、跟她說話的語氣太冷、無視人的態度太冷。  
　　維吉爾那種連一句話都不想跟翠絲說的態度，狠狠的傷害了這個看似豪邁的女性。  
　　「你去死吧，混帳東西。」翠絲恨恨的說。「我詛咒你聯絡不到但丁。」


	7. Chapter 7

第六章  
　　詛咒無效。  
　　毫無疑問的，翠絲雖然好歹也算是個魔族，卻對詛咒或咒語之道一竅不通。維吉爾掛了電話之後，立刻撥了但丁的手機，而但丁也接了起來，知道了雙方都在威爾斯，兩人立刻約在威爾斯首都的某間酒吧見面。  
　　會約在酒吧見面的原因很簡單，因為但丁已經在那邊了。  
　　但丁坐在角落的位置，桌上疊著大約十來個吃完的草莓聖代杯子，一臉陰沉的玩弄著手上的手機。  
　　手機的樣式非常的簡單大方，是目前已經不常見的黑白機種，是翠絲從中古市場買來的。  
　　之所以特地去買了這種便宜機子的原因很簡單，因為但丁幾乎是每次出任務每次搞壞。  
　　而這次之所以還沒搞壞的原因非常單純，他根本還沒和敵人對上！也因此他現在非常、非常的想把手機的砸壞！  
　　而在他真的想付諸行動的前一刻，維吉爾打了電話來。  
　　當場他立刻停下了砸壞手機的動作，改成點草莓聖代吃來平拂他的怒氣。  
　　雖然他不知道維吉爾打電話約他見面的原因，但是他確定維吉爾一定是有要事才會打電話給他，而不論這要事是什麼，他都有必要跟維吉爾見面。  
　　一方面是他也需要維吉爾的幫忙，另一方面則是他不可能拒絕世上剩下的唯一家人的合理要求。  
　　對，剩下的，唯一的家人。  
　　父親、母親，都已經不在了。  
　　從那個染血的萬聖夜起，他就可以說是家破人亡。  
　　一回到家，本來堅固的房子成了廢墟，母親的屍體被殘酷的展示著，兄長不見人影。  
　　其實，他並沒有承認維吉爾的死亡。  
　　就如同失蹤的父親一樣，把他們兩人一起埋在記憶的深處，不去想、不去看、不去思考。  
　　他把所有有父親跟兄長的照片全部封在箱子裡頭丟進倉庫的深處壓在最底下，只留下母親的照片放在相框中時時提醒自己血仇必報。  
　　沒看到屍體就不算死，這種似是而非的觀念在他的腦海中根深蒂固。  
　　而他也真的等到了維吉爾。  
　　雖然這個快要二十年不見的哥哥居然是為了搶他的項鍊而出現的，而且還想要解開父親當年設下的封印。  
　　但是他還活著。  
　　維吉爾的生存就是證明自己的不孤獨。  
　　所以，當維吉爾落入魔界時，他依然也在心底的某處堅信他的存活；就算當他在不知情的狀況之下把尼洛安傑爾殺成重傷消逝，他也堅信他的存活；而在魔帝被封印了的一年之後，維吉爾居然真的又出現了。  
　　但丁什麼都沒有問。  
　　他沒有問維吉爾這一年內又去了哪裡，發生了什麼事情，為什麼回到人間，為什麼在附近開了事務所，還有……  
　　他會不會再次離開。  
　　他沒有問。  
　　他不問。  
　　因為問了也是多餘的，維吉爾根本不會說的。  
　　從以前到現在都是這樣，他個雙胞胎哥哥是個標準的悶葫蘆，只要他不想說的事情絕對不會說。  
　　只要他想說，就算不逼他也會說。  
　　所以絕對不要去問，因為問了維吉爾一定不說，維吉爾不說，他就會生氣。  
　　生氣就會打起來，就像他們為了很多雞毛蒜皮大的事情大打出手然後嚇跑所有鄰居一樣。  
　　想到這邊但丁就想笑。  
　　然後他也真的笑了，一個大男人，一邊吃著草莓聖代，一邊笑的開心。  
　　像個小孩。  
　　他們感情應該不算好。  
　　卻也不能說特別的差。  
　　他們只是在彼此之間畫下一道不深不淺的距離，好讓彼此都不會受傷。  
　　如此而已。  
　　每一次大打出手，只不過是在確定他們之間的距離。  
　　如此而已。  
　　「叮鈴鈴」  
　　清脆的風鈴聲音響起，顯示酒吧的門被打了開來，這是一個再正常不過的景況，可是走進來的人卻讓人為之屏息。  
　　一個腰間掛著長刀，身穿著藍色大衣的銀髮男子出現在酒吧門口，冰藍的幾乎透明的眸子淡淡的掃視著酒吧，光被他的眼睛這麼一瞧，整個室內的溫度好像就立刻往下降了三四度。  
　　而帶著銀邊圓框眼睛的老闆卻只是淺淺的笑了笑，出聲詢問著。  
　　「找人嗎？客人。」  
　　「嗯。」  
　　「是那位跟你長的很像的客人嗎？」老闆伸出手，五指併攏伸向但丁的方向，光這麼一出手，就讓維吉爾對這個人生出敬意。  
　　只有有禮貌的人，才知道不能用手指指人。  
　　而且維吉爾隨著老闆的手勢看過去，更覺得老闆眼光不凡。  
　　為什麼？因為以維吉爾的角度來說，他一點都不覺得角落那個桌子上疊著快跟天花板一樣高的杯子還在繼續埋頭苦吃的紅衣男子跟自己有哪裡像。  
　　「但丁。」維吉爾走了過去，直接坐在但丁的對面，不過眼前層層疊疊的杯子讓他們看不到對方。  
　　「你來啦。」但丁笑了笑，把眼前的杯子往旁邊撥，這才看到了在對面正襟危坐的兄長。當然，打從維吉爾一進門，他就知道他來了。  
　　「嗯，我來了。」  
　　對話就此打住。  
　　因為老闆非常體貼的過來把堆疊的杯子收走，然後留下一張帳單。  
　　可是老闆已經把東西都時好了，他們兩人還是沒有說話。  
　　但丁吃著他眼前沒吃完的草莓聖代，維吉爾則把視線擺在那張帳單上。  
　　「草莓聖代Ｘ20。」維吉爾把帳單上的東西念了出來。  
　　「這裡的聖代很好吃。」但丁絲毫不覺得有什麼不對。  
　　用啤酒杯裝的聖代嗎？  
　　維吉爾瞇著眼望了望那“不同流俗”的聖代杯，跟老闆叫了一杯威士忌，直到威士忌來了之後，他才開口。  
　　「找你來，有事要你幫忙。」  
　　維吉爾用了非常直接的開頭。  
　　他們兩人之間並不需要客套話，那一切都是多餘的，在他們之間並沒有雙胞胎的精神感應，卻也不需要任何不著邊際的話語。  
　　用最直接的話語溝通，用最鋒利的言詞交談，用最嚴酷的態度交往。  
　　拐彎抹角不適合他們。  
　　「你說吧。」但丁推開已經吃完的聖代望著維吉爾。  
　　「有一天，一對母子來找我。」維吉爾淡淡的開了頭，然後把所有的一切都說給了但丁聽，包括了在那對母子身上發生的事情，整個村子的狀況，他的調查結果。  
　　但丁本來還一邊聽一邊點頭，最後已經是瞪大了眼睛張口結舌，因為維吉爾所調查的事情，跟他所調查的一模一樣！  
　　「你是說，那個村子什麼都沒有？」聽維吉爾說完之後，但丁立刻詢問。  
　　「對，什麼都沒有。」  
　　「老實說，我這邊也碰到同樣的事情。」但丁把身子往前傾，認真的說著。  
　　「喔？」  
　　「這十天來，我幾乎跑遍了半個威爾斯，都在調查“鄉村人口消失”的案子，這個事件已經大到整個威爾斯政府都緊張起來了。」  
　　「半個威爾斯？你是說，這種整個村子的人消失的狀況到處都有？」維吉爾訝異的望著但丁，只見但丁難得嚴肅的點了點頭。  
　　「目前總共有九個村子，從我接了任務以來，幾乎是一天一個村子的速度在進行，整個村鎮的人口都消失，沒有留下任何線索，沒有掙扎痕跡，沒有血跡跟屍體，只剩下一些寵物啊，蟑螂螞蟻的，悽涼的很，看起來不像一般的惡魔幹的。」  
　　「有動物剩下？」  
　　「有啊。」  
　　維吉爾低頭沉吟了一下，繼續問道。  
　　「哪九個村子？」  
　　這麼一問，但丁立刻呆住。  
　　「哪……九個？」但丁再次詢問。  
　　「對，村名。」維吉爾點頭。  
　　「……我忘了。」  
　　「你忘了？」維吉爾冷冷的說著，雖然聲音不大，卻帶著明顯的抑揚頓挫，但丁登時有一種被人拿著針戳的感覺。  
　　「一連跑九個村子，誰記得啊！」但丁不自覺的拔高聲音，惹來周圍的側目。  
　　「如果是我就會記得。」維吉爾依舊態度冷漠，聲音越來越低沉。  
　　「我可不像你這麼無聊！」但丁拍桌站起。  
　　「這是必要的，哪裡無聊。」維吉爾目光冰冷。  
　　「追的到犯人就好！管他村名是啥啊！」但丁語氣激烈，已經有客人付賬走人。  
　　「那你追到了嗎？」維吉爾語如寒冰。  
　　「祇、祇是還沒有追到而已！」但丁退縮。  
　　「不知道犯案地點的關聯性怎麼追？」維吉爾身體前傾，聲調低沉。  
　　「這、這、翠、翠絲知道啊！」想起了事務所內聰明的女秘書，但丁總算扳回一城。  
　　「你確定她知道？」維吉爾把身體往後挪，靠在椅背上。  
　　「當然！」  
　　「很好，我們回去。」維吉爾起身。  
　　「回去那兒？」但丁愣住。  
　　「你回事務所跟翠絲要所有村子的資料，並且請她把接下來的犯案狀況都詳實記載，然後等我連絡。」  
　　維吉爾說完，便跨出步伐準備離開，但丁出聲叫住他。  
　　「喂，那你要幹嘛？」  
　　只見維吉爾回過頭，冰藍的眸子閃著隱隱雷光。  
　　「去找騙我的人算帳。」


	8. Chapter 8

第七章

　　地點是英格蘭的首都倫敦。  
　　雖然說倫敦是英國的首都，但是一但到了深夜三點，除非是風化區，不然街上總是杳無人煙的。  
　　穿著藍色大衣的男人站在巷子裡頭，左腰掛著一把不應該在英國見到的日本刀，往後梳的銀髮風吹不亂，冰藍的眸子宛若寒霜。  
　　他的視線投向眼前的修車廠，只見它拉下了鐵捲門，旁邊卻開了一個小門，雖然看不清楚裡頭的狀況，但是隱約可以看見浮在黑暗中的燈火。  
　　彷彿招換死魂的構火。  
　　維吉爾微微瞇上眼睛，左手搭在刀柄上，非常有禮的按了門鈴。  
　　「請進。」  
　　這不該是對半夜的訪客說的話。  
　　那是他的女委託人的聲音，他還記得。  
　　她在等他。  
　　維吉爾走了進去，裡頭空間很大，卻被大型的修車機具給佔滿，那女人坐在深處的一張辦公桌旁，桌上檯燈昏黃的燈光照著她半張臉，紅髮宛如跳躍的火焰。  
　　「你來了。」女人說著，嘴角掛著一抹微笑。  
　　「妳在等我？」維吉爾問，臉上罩著寒霜。  
　　「你總會發現不對勁的，事實上，比我料想的要晚。」女人咯咯的笑著，跟那天在維吉爾面前聲淚俱下的模樣有天壤之別。  
　　「為什麼要這麼做？」維吉爾沒有前進，停在修車廠中。  
　　女人望著戒心甚重的維吉爾，紅艷的唇勾起一抹笑。  
　　「為了魔界的復活。」  
　　維吉爾沒有答話，只是偏了偏頭，望定了眼前的女人。  
　　為了魔界的復活。  
　　她沒有說是為了“魔帝”。  
　　「妳不是穆圖斯的手下。」不是疑問句，而是肯定句。  
　　「那個有勇無謀又好大喜功的匹夫才不是我的主人。」女人一口氣說完整句話，還撇了撇嘴角以示輕蔑。「他只會用力量來達成一切，而我的主人卻兼具智慧與力量，以及無比的殘酷和冷血。」  
　　「他是誰？」維吉爾問，雖然他不奢望她回答。  
　　「我不能直呼猊下的名諱，但是我可以告訴你，你跟猊下算是舊識，斯巴達的小雜種。」女人的嘴角大大的咧開，露出了白森森的牙齒。  
　　一瞬間，一股戰慄滑過維吉爾的頸背。  
　　『你是沒有力量的，斯巴達的小雜種。』  
　　「是他……」維吉爾的雙眼倏的睜大，森森的魔氣從他的每個毛細孔中散發出來，整個溫度彷彿瞬間往下拉低了十度。  
　　「看樣子你的確還記得。」女人持續的笑著，大大的嘴咧開到耳邊。「猊下說，你們兩人算是舊識，應該給你個特別的招待，所以才要我特地去委託你。猊下說你對“母親”沒有抵抗力，以“母親”的身分委託你的話，你一定會盡力去達成。」  
　　「他倒是很了解我嘛……」維吉爾冷笑著。  
　　他怎麼可能會忘記呢。  
　　忘記十歲那年萬聖節所發生的慘劇，以及造成那夜慘劇的惡魔。  
　　當他被穆圖斯洗腦之後，的確還有見過他，那個女體男聲的惡魔……  
　　「猊下對於能逃出境界的你有一番敬意，先把線索給你，只要沒有調查出線索，你就不會離開海地，時間一到，你就會成為儀式的祭品。」女人笑著，扭曲的嘴角看來萬分的奸險醜惡。  
　　「如果我發現事情不對，就會來找你，然後你再收拾我。」維吉爾冷冷的接下去。  
　　「你果然很聰明。」女人笑了，露出的長長的紅色舌頭。  
　　「那你有沒有想過，要是你收拾不掉我怎麼辦？」維吉爾語氣森冷依舊，沒有任何的起伏，但是白光閃起，刀已抽出！  
　　「不可能！」女人早有防備，聲音未落，只見廠房內所有機具瞬間砸落！  
　　「！！」維吉爾微微一驚，刀劃成圈，在週身架起一道透明的障壁，把所有近身的機具全都斬成碎片，足下絲毫不停，逼近那女人眼前！  
　　「厲害。」女人站起身來，右手在桌下一托，把整張桌子砸到維吉爾眼前，維吉爾微一皺眉，側身躲過，身後一台被解體了一半的轎車居然飛了過來，硬生生的砸在閃避不及的維吉爾身上。  
　　「……！」維吉爾被車子砸飛之後立刻在地上滾了一圈，腳才一落地，所有的鐵塊車子機具雜七雜八一堆東西撲天蓋地的朝著他一湧而上！  
　　「收。」女人雙手朝向維吉爾的方向，做了個握拳的收緊的動作，只見那些已經把維吉爾蓋的連衣腳都看不見的鐵塊發出難聽的喀吱聲，逐漸的扭曲、變形，往中心的部分不斷的收緊。  
　　只聽的難聽的摩擦聲音越來越大，整個空間盈滿了刺耳的回聲，女人的雙手不住的收緊，雙拳卻遲遲無法收緊，只見無數的機具車輛已經快被擠成一個圓球，可是她的雙手卻浮上一條一條的青筋，一口白牙也被咬的出血，本來清麗的面容變的萬分的猙獰，可是雙手偏偏就是無法握成拳。  
　　「可惡……」女人咬著牙吐出憤恨的語句，又一次催動自己的力量，可是眼前卻發生了令她差點為之喪膽的景象。  
　　眼前已經快被壓縮成一個鐵球的廢鐵堆，居然移動了起來。  
　　「！」  
　　慢慢的，隨著那難聽的金鐵摩擦之聲，巨大的鐵塊朝著她的方向，一點一滴的逼近。  
　　維吉爾居然就這樣前進著。  
　　「不可能……」女人訝異的喃喃自語著，鐵塊的前進速度立刻增加，她一驚之下，雙手重又用力，可是卻也只是稍微阻緩鐵塊的前進的速度而已。  
　　「……停下來！」女人咬著牙怒吼著，手上的青筋斷裂噴血，眼眶的微血管也因用力過猛而破裂，可是鐵塊的前進速度卻只有越來越快。  
　　「……」冷汗跟血絲一同滴下，她下意識的想要後退，卻發現自己已經退到了牆邊。  
　　鐵塊離她不到三呎。  
　　「喝！」女人大喝一聲，雙足用力在地上一瞪，就這樣越過了鐵塊。  
　　說時遲那時快，鐵塊立刻發出嘎嘎的聲音鬆了開來，隨著聲音而來的還有快速的白光，把鐵塊切裂。  
　　女人沒有放過這一剎的空間，她右手往空中一抓，做了個“捅”的動作，只見其中一些鐵塊立刻成為鋒利的鐵條，往鐵塊的中心疾刺而去！  
　　可是女人的手才伸了一半，就無法再往前遞出了。  
　　「……」  
　　女人說不出話來。  
　　眼前的大鐵塊已經完全散落在地上成為廢鐵，佇立在廢鐵中間的是被鮮血染紅的藍衣青年，他的右手拿著就算在黑暗中也散發著光芒的白刃，左手則抓住她控制的鐵條，那本來梳的整齊的銀髮已經變的散亂，遮住了那張端整的臉孔，但是她卻可以感受到那股讓人動彈不得的魔氣。  
　　她無法放手。  
　　眼前的青年略略的低著頭，望著手中抓住的鐵條，然後微微的、微微的偏了偏頭。在黑暗中也能視物的魔族之眼，讓她很清楚的看見了他那鮮血淋漓的白皙臉孔，的確輕輕的，勾起了一抹微笑。而半藏在銀髮下的藍眸，則明顯的閃著兇光。  
　　她在懺抖。  
　　她記得這個樣子，在兩千年前，她見過這個景象。  
　　那是傳說中的偉大魔劍士，縱橫沙場的模樣。  
　　那時，她還是那個魔劍士的屬下，她打從心底的感謝自己是他的同伴，慶幸自己不用與他為敵。  
　　而現在，她正面對著繼承他力量的半人魔。  
　　這個半人魔，讓她回想起兩千年前所感受到的戰慄。  
　　為什麼自己會蠢到，認為自己可能勝過他呢？  
　　眼前這人可是繼承了那個以一己之力與整個魔界為敵的魔劍士一半的力量，而光是這一半的力量，就不是她所能抵擋的……  
　　「妳，準備好要死了嗎？」冷撤的語句從那端麗的口中吐出，女人立刻清醒過來，雙手在空中一抓，地上的鐵塊立刻憑空飛起，結成一道巨大的鐵盾，可是立刻在白色閃光下粉碎。  
　　「結！」女人不放棄，雙手又是一抓，本已碎裂的鐵塊又成為鐵盾，維吉爾卻只是不徐不緩的一邊前進，一邊斬碎鐵盾。  
　　嘴角的笑容，很淺、很淡，像是嘲笑，又像是同情。  
　　女人在懺抖，她知道自己抵擋不住，但是她絕對不能逃跑，她知道自己只要背對著維吉爾，就一定會死。  
　　鐵盾已經被斬碎了五次，維吉爾距離她只剩下三公尺。  
　　女人的冷汗已經沾濕了衣服，把因為用力過猛而冒出的鮮血稀釋。  
　　鐵盾被斬碎第六次，維吉爾離她剩下兩公尺。  
　　「艾瑞克！出來救媽媽啊！」  
　　突然，女人拉高了嗓子哀嚎著，維吉爾微微一愣，停下了腳步，只見黑暗中一個小小的身影飛奔而來，擋在女人的面前。  
　　「不准欺負媽媽！」  
　　維吉爾停下了腳步。  
　　他記得這個男孩，那是女人所帶來的五歲小男孩。  
　　女人站在男孩身後，沾滿鮮血與冷汗的臉又多了眼淚，緊抓著小男孩的肩膀。  
　　「艾瑞克、我的艾瑞克，這個壞人欺負媽媽，你要保護我……」  
　　維吉爾沒有說話，只是偏著頭，望著眼前的景象。  
　　小小的，叫艾瑞克的男孩，不滿一公尺的身高，卻拼命的挺直了身子，伸長了雙臂，擋在“母親”的身前。  
　　「妳……以為我會上當？這小鬼……也是惡魔吧？還是半人半魔？」雖然維吉爾這麼說，卻沒有揮刀。  
　　女人看到了一絲希望。  
　　「不，他是貨真價實的人類，我是附身型的……這麼說你應該懂吧？」  
　　維吉爾懂。  
　　當初女人來委託時，說的並不是假話。  
　　這一切事情都是確實存在的，只是當時這個女人也跟著死了，而這個惡魔附身在女人的身上，讓她來到維吉爾的事務所。  
　　也正因為這樣，維吉爾才沒有察覺她身上的些微魔氣，而那個小孩，也確實的發揮了分散維吉爾注意力的功能。  
　　「你要是殺了我的話，這個孩子就沒有媽了，只能孤單的活下去……你明白吧？就像你一樣，父母雙亡，只能一個人活著了。」女人蹲下身，把整個人藏在小男孩身後，恐懼佔領了她的思緒，她現在只想逃離眼前這個人的掌握。「我對他很好的，所以你不能殺了我……對不對，艾瑞克，你不會讓壞人殺了媽媽的……」  
　　「壞人不可以打媽媽！」小男孩稚嫩的聲音在黑暗的空間中迴響著。  
　　這個惡魔很聰明，她利用完這個小男孩之後並沒有殺掉他，反而把小男孩養育著，等待下一次利用的機會。  
　　令人厭惡。  
　　「你別殺我，我不會再妨礙你的，我可以告訴你猊下的計畫，你別殺我！」  
　　怯懦、怕死，服從於強大力量與智慧之下，但是緊要關頭還自己的生命重要……  
　　「他的計畫，到底是什麼？」  
　　「讓鐵門寧格爾復活，完全打破封印，讓人魔兩界自由通行！」  
　　「復活的時間跟地點？」  
　　「下次月圓，海地！」  
　　「其他村子遭殃的原因？」  
　　「祭品，鐵門寧格爾復活的祭品！」  
　　「還有幾個村子？」  
　　「不知道！這不是我負責的範圍！」  
　　女人有問必答，維吉爾仍然沒有收刀。  
　　「我知道的都說了，放過我吧！」女人還在發抖，她記得的，當年的魔劍士恐怖的力量，對敵人趕盡殺絕的本領，她還不想死、還不想消失！  
　　「不行。」維吉爾笑了，宛如天上的勾月，更像死神的鐮刀。  
　　「我、我要是死了！這孩子就沒人照顧了！」  
　　「這與我無關。」維吉爾往前跨一步。  
　　「你再往前一步！我就殺死他！」女人急了，一把抓住孩子的咽喉。  
　　小小的孩子根本無法理解維吉爾跟女人的對談，只知道要保護“母親”，根本就無法反應“母親”突如其來的攻擊。  
　　「媽媽……？」小男孩難過的抓著“母親”的手，本來很好看的手指已經布滿了青筋以及淋漓的鮮血。  
　　維吉爾停下了腳步。  
　　「這就對了，別追來，不然我會殺死他！」女人一把抓起男孩，一步步的後退。  
　　這時，維吉爾冷冷的說了。  
　　「你不該這麼做的。」  
　　「囉唆！」  
　　「一個真正的母親，不會拿兒子當擋箭牌。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，女人來不及反應，只見白光一閃，抱在懷中的孩子居然消失了。  
　　女人還不明白發生了什麼事情，低頭一看，只見雙手被齊肩削去，孩子被摔在地上，鮮血當頭淋下，讓男孩驚恐的睜大了眼睛。  
　　「媽媽！」立刻忘了媽媽剛才才想要殺了他，小男孩哀嚎著。  
　　女人想要逃，可是她才想要移動腳步，雙腿就從腳踝關節開始一節一節的裂開；想要尖叫，頭顱卻掉了下來，落在孩子的懷中，而她的軀幹則被切成了四塊，內臟全都流了出來。  
　　可是她並沒有死，附身型的惡魔就算是宿主死了也不會輕易的死去，維吉爾也知道，所以他並沒有放過她。  
　　維吉爾把男孩懷中的頭顱抓起，優雅的嘴唇吐著冷冷的語句。  
　　「我的母親到死，都怕我受到傷害。」他舉起右手長刀，對著頭顱的印堂。「你就當閻魔刀的食物吧，別以為妳逃的掉。」說完，長刀穿腦而過。就見閻魔刀發出了淡藍色的光芒，吞食著寄生惡魔的生命。  
　　哀嚎。  
　　哀嚎響起，卻不是出自於手上的頭顱，因為不管是宿主或是寄生的惡魔都死淨死絕了；哀嚎的是沐浴在鮮血跟內臟中的小男孩，他大聲的哭喊著沒有意義的語句，掄起拳頭垂打著維吉爾，維吉爾依稀可以辨認出男孩喊著“把媽媽還我”之類的話。  
　　維吉爾冷冷的望著哭喊的男孩，待閻魔刀的光芒消失後，抽出了刀，把頭顱塞在男孩手裡。  
　　男孩看著手中的頭顱，大聲的哭號著，維吉爾的面容卻沒有絲毫的鬆動，只是冷冷的說著話。  
　　「如果你只會哭，那不如不存在的好。」  
　　男孩似乎沒有聽見維吉爾的話，只是抱著頭顱不斷的哭泣。維吉爾蹲了下來，望著男孩不斷哭泣的眸子。  
　　看見維吉爾的臉，男孩立刻大吼。  
　　「把媽媽還給我！壞人！」  
　　「這是不可能的。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。「但是，你可以找我復仇。」  
　　小男孩不知道到底懂不懂“復仇”這個詞句的意思，只是恨恨的瞪著維吉爾。  
　　「好眼神。」維吉爾居然笑了。「我叫維吉爾，記住我的名字。」他站起身，睨視著血泊中的孩子。「等你有力量時就來找我報仇吧，你只有一次機會，好好把握。」說完，維吉爾轉過身準備離去，隨即又想起什麼似的回過頭。「一次就要成功，不然，我會殺了你。」  
　　然後他就跨著大步離去，不再回頭。  
　　小男孩的哭聲、咒罵聲，被他遠遠的、遠遠的拋在腦後。  
　　


	9. Chapter 9

第八章  
　　翠絲依然望著地圖頭大。  
　　只是這次頭大的原因不太一樣，因為維吉爾等下會來，要跟她拿取這些村子的資料以及犯案的狀況。  
　　昨天翠絲一聽但丁說維吉爾要這份資料，她立刻要但丁坐下，把但丁在每一個村子裡看到的狀況全部巨細靡遺的全都說給她聽，然後她再把這些資料都紀錄下來。  
　　其拼命的程度連但丁都為之目瞪口呆。  
　　「妳幹嘛這麼認真啊？」語氣中頗有吃醋的味道。  
　　「因為我不想被他看不起。」翠絲別了別嘴，繼續逼問。  
　　沒錯，因為她不想被維吉爾看不起。  
　　「妳好像很討厭維吉爾？」但丁似乎被逼問的煩了，乾脆轉移話題。  
　　「我不討厭他，是他討厭我。」  
　　對，她從來沒有討厭過維吉爾，是維吉爾討厭她，使得她不喜歡見到維吉爾。  
　　「嗯……維吉爾的確是不太喜歡妳的樣子……」但丁搔了搔頭，這只要有一定程度的觀察力就可以知道了，維吉爾很少跟翠絲說話，不過維吉爾也不常跟他說話；維吉爾還不對翠絲笑，可是維吉爾也不跟他笑……慢著，這代表維吉爾也討厭他？  
　　「他根本就是討厭我到極點！」翠絲用力的反駁“不太喜歡”這個有些曖昧的形容法。「所以我可不想被他挑毛病！所以你給我把想的到的事情都一五一十的說清楚來！」  
　　「真過分啊……」但丁聳了聳肩，有些不正經的抱怨者，卻沒有積極的反對翠絲的意見，因為他也不想被維吉爾挑毛病。  
　　從小到大，他總是輸維吉爾一點。  
　　不管是在課業上，或是運動上，還是懂事的程度上，但丁都輸維吉爾一些。  
　　在他們之間，好像有一個小小的籬笆隔著，讓但丁總是落後維吉爾一點。  
　　但是在籬笆的彼端，維吉爾卻總是帶著淡淡的微笑，等著但丁接近，然後在但丁快要接近時，又一口氣把距離拉開。  
　　像是在捉弄獵物的貓。  
　　可是但丁多少能理解維吉爾並不是打算捉弄自己，只是想等自己追上去而已。  
　　所以他也追的樂意，要是追的煩了，就坐下來，看著籬笆彼端的維吉爾，衝著他頑皮的笑。然後維吉爾就會無奈的搖搖頭，然後坐在籬笆的彼端，等但丁站起來。  
　　只是時至今日，籬笆變成了高牆。  
　　隨著時間過去，兩人成長，將近二十年的分離，他們之間的距離已經太深、太長。  
　　他們像是站在兩座山上，背對著背，偶爾又回過頭去看彼此一眼，然後別過頭互不相望。  
　　往前走一步就是懸崖，往後退一步就是深坑。  
　　但丁很想接近維吉爾卻無法接近，因為就算他不怕跌，也怕維吉爾跳下去。  
　　就像當初他跳下魔界一樣。  
　　所以他不能縮短這份距離，因為只要他想縮短，就必定會拉的更長。  
　　既然已經無法縮短，那至少別把距離拉長。  
　　資料整理好之後，她們剩下的就是等待。  
　　翠絲認真的複習著每一個村子的資料，怕哪邊有漏洞會被維吉爾諷刺，而但丁則是把腿翹在他的辦公桌上，手上玩著那隻來不及砸壞的手機，等維吉爾來電。  
　　外頭在下雨。  
　　就像是他跟維吉爾打鬥的晚上。  
　　那是很大的雨，把維吉爾全身都淋的溼透，溼透的藍色大衣貼在維吉爾的身上，可是卻洗不去變黑的血跡跟千瘡百孔的破洞。  
　　就像是心靈深處無法抹滅的，已經破損結痂的傷口。  
　　維吉爾遠遠的望著對街點著燈等待他的“Devil never cry”，似乎沒有踏進去的打算。  
　　他走進電話亭，把威爾斯的地圖攤開放在公共電話上，然後撥了但丁事務所的號碼。  
　　「叮鈴鈴！」老式的電話大聲的鳴叫著，但丁右腿一抬，用力的撞擊桌面，電話彷彿有靈性似的應聲飛起，但丁手一伸就把話筒接在手中。  
　　「Devil never cry，今天已經打烊了。」  
　　『我是維吉爾，但丁。』話筒的比方傳來低沉的聲音，但丁立刻放下雙腿靠在桌上問著。  
　　「你要過來了嗎？」  
　　『不用了，直接跟我說村子的名字吧。』  
　　「……好吧，翠絲，村子的名字是什麼？」但丁覺得不太對勁，但是這樣冷淡的行事風格也是維吉爾的特色之一。  
　　「……電話給我，我親自跟他說。」翠絲雙手叉在胸前，冷冷的說著。  
　　「翠絲，我說就好……」似乎是怕維吉爾跟翠絲起衝突，但丁試圖阻止。  
　　「我‧親‧自‧跟‧他‧說。」翠絲咬著牙，嘴唇卻勾出一抹微笑的弧度，一個字一個字的吐出怎麼聽都像“不照我說的話做就試試看”的句子。  
　　「……維吉爾，翠絲親自跟你說。」說完，也不等維吉爾回答，但丁就把電話交給翠絲。  
　　「你給我聽好了！維吉爾！九個村子的名字分別是福里斯、約書亞、雷帝斯、聖麥斯、湖邊村、河岸鎮、白雲鎮……」也不管維吉爾有沒有在聽，翠絲一口氣把九個村子的名稱跟村子的狀況還有案發的先後順序都報出來，甚至連周圍有什麼重要的大城市都說的一清二楚。大概花了五分鐘把所有的話都說完之後，翠絲大氣也不喘一口的喝問著維吉爾。  
　　「怎樣！聽懂了嗎！？」聽起來好像很希望維吉爾聽不懂。  
　　『嗯，很明白，謝謝，幫我接但丁。』  
　　「不客氣！」翠絲的嘴角勾起一抹笑，心中暗暗的想著“我贏了！”，然後把話筒塞到但丁手中，隨後才想到剛剛那句話裡頭有個令人震驚的字眼。  
　　他說謝謝……？  
　　翠絲訝異的眨了眨眼精，轉過頭去望著但丁（說的正確點是他手上的話筒），彷彿不敢相信自己剛剛聽到的話。  
　　而沒聽到兄長所說的話的但丁完全沒有感受到翠絲的視線，逕自跟維吉爾通話。  
　　「怎麼樣，有什麼線索嗎？」  
　　『……同心圓。』  
　　「啊？」  
　　『以海地為中心，這九個村子，圍成一個同心圓。』  
　　「耶？」  
　　「怎樣怎樣？」翠絲見但丁頗為訝異的樣子，連忙欺上前詢問。  
　　「維吉爾說以海地為中心，這九個村子會變成一個同心圓。」  
　　「！」翠絲一聽，連忙把九個村子用圓圈連起來，果然變成一個每個圓周上都有三個村子的同心圓，難怪連成螺旋老覺得間距不對，因為這根本就是個同心圓。  
　　『每一個圓跟上一個圓的距離都是十三公里，所以你叫翠絲在地圖上畫一下，然後通知威爾斯當局把線上的村鎮居民解散掉。』  
　　「我知道了……不過他們會信嗎？」但丁照著跟翠絲說了一便，然後詢問維吉爾。  
　　『這與我無關。』維吉爾的回答十分的冷漠。  
　　不過這也沒錯，該說的都說，該做的也都做了，信不信，卻與他無關了。  
　　「是沒錯啦……不過，維吉爾，你知道這件事情的幕後黑手是誰了嗎？還有村民到底怎麼消失的？要是有什麼線索的話，我們去把他解決掉不就得了？」  
　　『……』話筒彼端是一片沉默。  
　　「維吉爾？」  
　　『對方是個有強大力量的惡魔，他操控“境界”，讓“境界”變成活動的次元裂縫，把這些同心圓上的村民吞食，讓他們成為鐵門寧格爾復活的祭品。』  
　　「鐵門寧格爾……你是說有老爸封印的那做塔嗎？」但丁有點訝異，畢竟那做塔早在三年之前就消失無蹤，裡頭該破壞的也都被但丁給破壞光了，就連封印用的“斯巴達”都在他手上，封印雖然沒有因此而破壞，但是那做塔的存在意義卻已經淡薄的可以了。  
　　『沒錯……你拿走了斯巴達之後，鐵門寧格爾就崩潰了，可是封印還是有效的，只是失去了憑依的地方，所以變的非常的脆弱。正因如此，那個惡魔才有辦法移動“境界”，不過就算是這樣，那也是強大無比的力量了。』  
　　境界，人界與魔界交接處的通道，沒有人知道他多深多廣，只知道它是一條被封印起來的次元道路，而由魔界往人界的固定出口只有一個，就是鐵門寧格爾。  
　　而斯巴達就是用他無比強大的力量，硬生生的封印了鐵門寧格爾。  
　　「既然有這樣的力量，他大可把魔族大量送過來吧？為什麼要讓鐵門寧格爾復活呢？」  
　　『這是我猜想的……他隨然可以移動境界，讓次元裂縫吞食掉居民們，卻無法透過次元裂縫大量的把惡魔運送過來，就像是一個有進無出的通道；要有穩定的人魔界通道，還是得要破除父親下的封印，而要讓沒有憑依的封印具體化，就需要封印的憑依體─鐵門寧格爾。所以，他才大費周章的要鐵門寧格爾復活……當然，他也需要你手上的斯巴達，以及母親的項鍊。』維吉爾輕觸著胸前的項鍊。  
　　也就是因為這樣，那個女人才會先找上維吉爾，如果可以把他們兩個各個擊破，那事情會簡單很多。  
　　「所以……你認為我們不應該去找他？」但丁揚眉。他就覺得奇怪，只是問他幕後主使是誰，要不要去解決而已，幹嘛囉哩八嗦一大堆，原來繞了一圈回來居然是叫他別去？  
　　『沒錯。』  
　　「你覺得我們無法解決掉他嗎？你什麼時候變的這麼膽小？」但丁對著電話彼端的維吉爾發著脾氣。  
　　『我這叫慎重。』維吉爾望著螢幕上不斷往下跳的電話卡餘額，毫不留情的掛上電話。  
　　然後，電話另一端的但丁狠狠的摔上電話。


	10. Chapter 10

第九章  
　　維吉爾走出電話亭。  
　　雨還在下，還是下的很大。  
　　維吉爾一點也沒有避雨的打算，只想讓雨淋個夠。  
　　他甚至想乾脆躺在柏油路上淋雨，可是又覺得那太像小孩子做的事情，所以放棄。  
　　頭很痛、心很冷、腦袋卻很熱。  
　　他想要冷卻腦袋。  
　　所以他走回屬於自己的房子，腳步很慢。  
　　對，屬於自己的房子，不是“家”。  
　　他的“家”，早就二十年前的萬聖夜就毀滅了……  
　　「維吉爾！」  
　　突然的喊聲來自於身後，轉過頭，一個紅色的身影就站在他的後方不遠處，雙腳與肩同寬的站著，上身挺的直直的，雙手緊握，彷彿是下定了很大的決心才喊出聲來。  
　　「……」維吉爾沒有說話，也沒有回過身，只是維持著半轉過頭的姿勢，斜眼望著他的兇。  
　　「為什麼不進來？」以話的內容來說像是邀請，可是語氣上來說卻是責問。  
　　「我不想看到她。」女性的人身代名詞，指的是誰非常明顯。  
　　維吉爾不想看到跟母親長的很像的她。  
　　每一次看到翠絲的樣子，聽到翠絲的聲音，心底的某處就會泛起一股莫名的漣漪，然後胃就開始翻攪。  
　　因為他會想起太多雖然沒有忘掉，卻也不願意回想的事。  
　　「是嗎……」但丁似乎不相信，往前跨了一步。「我倒覺得你有事瞞著我。」  
　　維吉爾略略張了張嘴，彷彿訝異但丁居然敏銳的察覺到這一點，還是說自己表現的已經太過明顯了呢？  
　　「維吉爾，你還瞞著我什麼？明白的說出來吧。」維吉爾才張了張嘴想說話，但丁就立刻截下話頭。「別跟我說“不關你的事”喔！」  
　　維吉爾抿上嘴唇，半轉過身來面對著但丁。  
　　「這事情，的確跟你有關。」維吉爾淡淡的說著。「但是，卻是我一定要去解決的事情，不許你插手。」  
　　雨越下越大了。  
　　但丁跟維吉爾兩人隔著一段距離面對面望著彼此，傾盆的大雨把他們兩人都打的溼透。  
　　像是兩年前，在塔頂的那一天一樣。  
　　不同的是，那一天，他們兩人兵刃相向，而今天……  
　　該說是夥伴嗎？  
　　好像也不是吧？  
　　只是維持著某個安全距離，不敢跨過的兄弟兩人。  
　　「……既然跟我有關，我就有權聽吧？」但丁又往前走了一步。像是在試探維吉爾的界線，又像是想縮短兩人間的距離。  
　　「……我不會告訴你的。」  
　　──這是拒絕。  
　　拒絕讓但丁再往前跨上一步，拒絕但丁再接近他一步。  
　　當然，如果會聽話的話，就不是但丁了。  
　　但丁一聽，整個人肝火直線上升，之前所刻意保持的距離也全部拋在腦後，一個箭步上前不管三七二十一的揪著維吉爾的領子就大喊！  
　　「你到底把我當什麼了！」  
　　「……」維吉爾沒有回話。  
　　雨還在下。  
　　兩人之間的距離太過靠近，超越了他們彼此之間默認的界限，但丁揪著維吉爾的領子，兩張一模一樣的臉幾乎靠在一起，眼對眼、鼻對鼻，但丁可以感受到維吉爾變的悠長的呼吸，維吉爾也可以感受到但丁急促的氣息。  
　　他們就連呼吸的方法都不一樣……  
　　維吉爾伸出右手，搭在但丁揪住他領子的右手腕上，用力的握住那有力而結實的手腕。  
　　痛。  
　　但丁覺得痛。  
　　這是當然的，對方可是他的兄長，有跟他同樣的力量跟血緣，他一點都不懷疑維吉爾可能直接扭斷他的手就走。  
　　但是他不放手。  
　　他的五指仍然緊抓著維吉爾的衣領，就如同維吉爾抓著他的手腕一樣。  
　　他們鬥的不是力氣，而是意志──  
　　但丁跟維吉爾要答案，但他不知道，那也是維吉爾不知道的問題。  
　　他到底把但丁當什麼──？  
　　但丁是他的兄弟，可是卻也是奪去他一半力量的人，是敵人，卻也是友方，甚至，還是更複雜的，擁有同樣血緣的另一半……  
　　但是這些都無法解釋維吉爾對但丁所抱持的複雜感情。  
　　他無法給但丁答案。  
　　所以他只能拉開兩人的距離，緊緊的握著但丁的手腕，想將他拉開。  
　　但丁卻不放手、不後退。  
　　那雙眼睛就一如兒時一般的堅定、清澈，直勾勾的望著他，沒有絲毫的雜質，沒有任何心虛內疚。  
　　縱使他的手腕已經咯咯作響，他還是不肯後退、不肯放手。  
　　他可以捏斷但丁的手腕。  
　　很簡單，多用點力就好了，當然依照他們的血統，那並不是什麼樣的大傷，很快就會好了。  
　　但是他知道，就算這麼做，但丁也不會放手。  
　　雨在下，時間在流逝。  
　　他們動也不動，像是兩座雕像一樣的佇立在雨中。  
　　雨滑落這兩張一模一樣的臉龐，然後往下滴落到已經積成水漥的地上。  
　　維吉爾突然想起，在三年前，也是這樣一個雨夜，他們彼此揮刀相殺。  
　　那時，他可以清楚的說出他憎恨但丁、想殺了但丁，可是現在卻辦不到。  
　　這是為什麼……  
　　他真的不知道。  
　　「如果我知道的話，我們就不會是現在這樣了。」  
　　維吉爾突然開口。  
　　這是回答但丁之前問的問題。  
　　『你到底把我當什麼？』  
　　答案就是這樣。  
　　「耶？」但丁訝異的張大了嘴巴，比起維吉爾的答案內容，他更訝異於維吉爾肯給他答案這件事。  
　　雖然這個答案有跟沒有一樣。  
　　「可以放手了吧？」維吉爾說著，把自己的手也放了開來，但丁白皙的手腕上留下明顯的五道指印，又在一瞬間消失。  
　　「……」但丁也放開了手，維吉爾立刻後退一步，拉好自己的領子，轉頭欲走。  
　　「等一下！」但丁突然喝止。  
　　「又怎麼了？」維吉爾回頭，明顯的不耐煩。  
　　「別想轉移話題！你到底瞞著我什麼！」  
　　──被發現了。  
　　維吉爾心底下訝異，但丁這單細胞笨蛋居然還記得他們吵架的主因。  
　　「你不告訴我也沒關係。」在維吉爾回答前，但丁就嘴角掛起一抹不羈的微笑，開始自說自話。「我會二十四小時跟蹤你，連你上廁所都不放過！」但丁一邊說著一邊伸出手來指著維吉爾，居然擺出了潑婦罵街的態勢。  
　　維吉爾覺得頭痛。  
　　這真的、真的是跟他同一天出生的雙胞胎兄弟嗎……  
　　為什麼精神年齡層次這麼低啊！！！  
　　「你又在心底罵我是小孩子了吧！」彷彿是看穿了維吉爾心裡所想，但丁不服氣的喊著。  
　　維吉爾無奈的撥了撥因為過量的雨水而垂下的頭髮，五指成梳，把頭髮往後梳起，露出他端正的面容。  
　　就在但丁被他的動作吸引的那一瞬間，維吉爾的身影突然從他眼前消失！  
　　「！」反應不及，下一瞬間，維吉爾就站在他面前，閻魔刀已經架在他的頸子上。  
　　「從這邊劃下去，你就什麼都辦不到了。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，閻魔刀冰冷的刀鋒就這樣接觸著但丁的皮膚，皮膚立刻裂開一道傷口，從裡頭滲出汩汩鮮血，從閻魔刀的刀鋒上滑下。  
　　沒錯，就算有著半魔的血緣，頭跟身體分家的話，還是會死。  
　　但丁卻毫不動搖，只是用著難得嚴肅的表情望著眼前的維吉爾，然後，輕輕的笑了。  
　　沒錯，但丁笑了。  
　　維吉爾反而愣住了。  
　　「這是你回來之後，第一次主動靠我這麼近。」但丁如是說。  
　　「……」  
　　「你可以殺了我……但是，你殺了我的話，就真的只剩下你一個人了。」  
　　「……」維吉爾咬牙。  
　　「也許，你還無法說出對你而言，我是什麼，但是我可以告訴你。」但丁望著維吉爾，定定的、穩穩的、緩緩的說。就像是要把每個字都敲在維吉爾心頭上一樣。  
　　「你‧是‧我‧哥‧哥。」  
　　「……」維吉爾咬著唇，拿著閻魔刀的手往前又遞了一些，傷口裂的更大了。  
　　「所以，告訴我你想做什麼，哥哥。」但丁用了已經很久沒有對維吉爾用過的稱謂，然後，露出了維吉爾第一次見到，帶著些許苦澀的笑容。  
　　「我不想你再死一次了。」  
　　雨不停。  
　　雨水在兩人的臉上不停的流下，像是代替惡魔不會流下的眼淚一樣。  
　　是了，三年前，也是這樣的雨夜，他們兵刃相向。  
　　但丁還記得，因為那是他自覺到自己是惡魔之後第一次掉淚。  
　　為了他的兄長。  
　　而他，並不打算為了同樣的理由再掉一次眼淚。  
　　「……十天後的月圓之夜，海地。」說完，維吉爾收了刀，一如拔刀般快速，但丁沒見到他收刀的動作。  
　　「你是說，你調查的那個村子？」但丁摸了摸脖子上的傷口，嗯，還差一點就割到動脈了。  
　　「沒錯，月圓時，鐵門寧格爾會在那邊復活，那是“那個傢伙”為鐵門寧格爾準備好的地點。」  
　　「“那個傢伙”是誰？」但丁問，他隱約可以感覺到，“那個傢伙”才是維吉爾真正要隱瞞的事情。  
　　「……一個我一定要親手解決的傢伙。」維吉爾冷冷的說著，在但丁出聲阻止之前，躍上一旁的大樓回到他的事務所去了。  
　　「去……」但丁望著維吉爾遠去的方向，微微的別了別嘴。「算了，這樣也算是有進步了吧……」  
　　然後他攤開雙手，任雨水澆淋他滿手的血腥。  
　　


	11. Chapter 11

第十章

　　月圓。  
　　地點是海地，已經沒有任何人的村子。  
　　維吉爾穿著輕便的服裝，坐在二樓窗邊，望著外頭的圓月。  
　　月明如鏡。  
　　就像是母親死去的那一夜。  
　　在二十年前的月圓夜裡頭，他體認到了自己的無力，失去了自己的母親，被丟進了什麼都沒有的境界，一個人孤單的成長。  
　　從那之後他才知道自己只不過是個什麼都無法保護的孩子，什麼都無法做到的無力者，要是運氣再差一點，他更有可能在那一天就死掉，也不會有現在的他。  
　　但是……活下來又真的好嗎？  
　　二十年來，他拼了命的讓自己變強，拼了命的求取力量，可是他得到了什麼？  
　　他輸給了自己的弟弟，選擇踏入魔界；踏入魔界後卻輸給了穆圖斯，成了他操控的傀儡……  
　　一事無成。  
　　他還記得，那一天，他在一堆魔物的屍體中甦醒，身上穿著完全不符合他風格的盔甲，手上拿著他不擅用的大劍，母親的項鍊不知去了何處，閻魔刀也不在身邊。  
　　他花了好多的時間才把亂成一團的腦袋整理清楚，才想起所有的一切，他輸給了穆圖斯，結果被他洗腦控制；與但丁敵對卻被但丁打敗……  
　　一敗塗地的人生。  
　　他不知道自己該往何處去，不知道自己該做什麼，甚至不知道自己為何活下來。  
　　他甚至連報仇的對象都失去了。  
　　再自己還很小很小的時候，他被那個惡魔丟到一無所有的境界，那時，支撐著他活下來的，是他還活在世界上的弟弟，是那股報仇的意念，還有保護弟弟的意念。  
　　然後……然後發生了很多、很多的事情……  
　　活下來的理由改變了，該保護的人變成他想殺的人，他想要力量而不得不剷除的障礙，而自己敗給了他，然後又敗給了仇人。  
　　他不知道自己該為什麼而活下去。  
　　但是他絕對不會自殺。  
　　自殺是弱者才會做的行為，是想抹殺自己的弱者才會做的事情，而他最厭惡的就是弱者。  
　　所以他強迫自己活下來，首先先去找閻魔刀，那是父親遺留下來的刀，還有屬於他的半邊項鍊。  
　　找到了閻魔刀之後，他回到了人間，為了那半邊的項鍊，去見但丁。  
　　他永遠記得當見到他時，但丁那一臉見鬼了似的表情。  
　　那一刹那他突然覺得，自己好像就是為了看他這可笑的表情而活到現在似的。  
　　搞不好就是因為這樣，所以當但丁問他接下來他要怎麼辦時，他才會這麼回答吧……  
　　『開一間事務所，把你的生意搶光。』  
　　沒想到但丁的回答比他更絕。  
　　『好啊，我的事務所正背面剛好有間空屋，要不要就用他了？』  
　　事情居然就這樣定案了。  
　　維吉爾可以說是騎虎難下，也不能說自己是開玩笑的，因為他從來不開玩笑，只好就這樣硬著頭皮做起了事務所，應付不知道從哪邊來的任務，偶爾心情不好就去找但丁的碴。  
　　自己都覺得這樣很不成熟。  
　　可是久而久之他也習慣了這一切，習慣了解決無聊任務的日子，習慣了跟但丁打打鬧鬧的日子，習慣了下雨時看雨景，有月時賞月亮，習慣了這日復一日的平凡。  
　　在魔界打殺的日子恍如隔世。  
　　只是像這樣，只有他一個人在空曠的空間賞月的時間裡，他會捫心自問。  
　　──這是我想要的生活嗎？  
　　──我是為了什麼活下來的？  
　　──我到底想要什麼？  
　　一個又一個的問號充塞在他的心中，他卻無法找任何人詢問。  
　　但是此時，他非常的高興他活下來了。  
　　因為，直接殺害他母親的人出現了。  
　　就算是但丁也不知道是誰殺害了母親，是誰毀去了他們的家。  
　　可是維吉爾知道。  
　　維吉爾心想，也許就是為了這件事，所以他才活下來的。  
　　所以，唯有這件事情，他怎樣都不會讓但丁插手。  
　　  
　　「真有雅興啊，維吉爾。」熟悉的聲音突然傳來，維吉爾低頭一看，果然見到但丁就站在樓下，一臉的不滿跟不悅。  
　　「月亮很漂亮。」無視於但丁不滿的表情，維吉爾淡淡的說著。  
　　「是很漂亮啊！可是你在這邊悠閒賞月的同時，我可是找這邊找了一整天啊！」但丁不服氣的大吼著，一邊朝著坐在樓上窗台的維吉爾揮著拳頭。  
　　「是找不到的人太笨。」維吉爾冷冷的否定了但丁的智商。  
　　「你還敢說咧！是你在村子的周圍架了結界的吧？我在旁邊繞來繞去都找不到，後來才發現這邊有結界！」  
　　沒錯，其實但丁一早就來了。  
　　他跟著地圖尋找海地的所在，結果明明已經到了地圖上指定的地點，卻怎樣都找不到那個叫「海地」的村子，結果在附近繞了一整天之後才發現某個地方的氣場怪怪的，一踏進來才發現眼前豁然開朗，搞半天是個結界！  
　　「結界不是我下的，應該是“那個傢伙”設的，這也是這個村子的情報一直沒到你們手上的原因。他下的結界可以讓人自然的忽略這個村子的存在，也許在鐵門寧格爾復活之後，他還打算讓這邊成為人魔兩界固定的通道吧。」維吉爾撥了撥頭髮說著。  
　　「那麼，你現在可以告訴我，“那傢伙”是誰了吧？」但丁仰望著維吉爾，然後有點不舒服似的活動了下頸子。  
　　「……」維吉爾略略探出頭，俯望著底下的但丁，淡淡的說著。「告訴你可以，但是，那傢伙我要親手解決，你不準插手，不然我就殺了你。」整句話一氣喝成沒有中斷，看起來非常的認真。  
　　「看樣子“那個傢伙”應該是我會很想殺的傢伙吧？不然你沒必要再三叮囑我……」但丁試探性的說著，維吉爾不為所動。  
　　「你不答應也可以，我會當場把你打到無法打擾我。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，但是毫無疑問他是認真的。  
　　「……去，好吧，我答應不動“那個傢伙”就是了，那你可以告訴我那個傢伙是誰了吧？」  
　　「……」維吉爾望著底下雙手叉腰的但丁，淡淡的、定定的，投下了語言的炸彈。  
　　「“哪個傢伙”就是，害死母親的惡魔。」  
　　瞬間，但丁的瞳孔倏的放大，望定了維吉爾動也不動。  
　　而維吉爾，卻只是冷冷的說。  
　　「所以，唯有這傢伙，我一定要親手解決。」  
　　月很圓、很明、很亮。  
　　月光映著但丁蒼白的臉，也不知是月光讓他的臉蒼白的，或是維吉爾的話讓他的臉蒼白的。  
　　而就在這一瞬間，大地猛烈的搖動了起來，但丁四處張望著，只見村子裡頭本來是廣場的部分裂了開來，一個帶著誨暗不詳色澤的土台破土而出，夾帶著巨大的聲響跟泥土和砂塵的風暴直衝雲霄。  
　　「真是好久不見了……鐵門寧格爾……」維吉爾望著遠方高聳入雲的巨塔，嘴角勾起一抹冷冷的笑。


	12. Chapter 12

第十一章  
　　高台遮住了月光。  
　　鐵門寧格爾有個別稱，叫做“招喚災難的土台”，而為了使它降臨，幾乎整個威爾斯鄉村都受到了空前的浩劫。  
　　維吉爾跟但丁站在台下，卻沒有望著高台，而是望著對方，而且眼神不善。  
　　「為什麼她來了？」維吉爾冷冷的瞪著但丁，以及他背後的「人」，或則說是「人造魔」。  
　　「她是我的搭檔，為什麼不能來？」但丁嘟著嘴，不服氣的瞪回去。  
　　「讓你來已經是我最大的讓步……勸你不要挑戰我的耐性……」維吉爾斜睨著但丁，森森的魔氣從他的皮膚滲出來，左手輕輕的搭在劍柄上，從哪個角度來看都知道他是真的生氣了。  
　　「放心吧，我不會插手你們的戰鬥。」就在兄弟倆要爆發衝突的時候，翠絲開了口。  
　　其實，她本來也不想來，因為她知道維吉爾萬分的討厭她、厭惡她，她可沒興趣拿熱臉去貼人的冷屁股，只是但丁希望她來，所以她才來的。而為了避免太過刺激維吉爾，剛剛但丁去找他時她也不先出現，而是先把車子停在村子口待命，直到維吉爾下來才現身。  
　　「我只是來預防突發事件的……我在底下掠陣，不會上塔，這樣可以接受嗎？維吉爾。」  
　　維吉爾冷冷的掃了翠絲一眼，翠絲像是防禦似的把雙手叉在胸前，過了兩秒後，維吉爾轉過身去面對高塔。  
　　「隨便你……」  
　　這算是讓步了吧？  
　　「這才對嘛……你也別太生氣，而且先瞞著我重要事情的人可是你。」但丁說著，看樣子他對維吉爾隱瞞殺母仇人的事情也感到非常的不滿。  
　　「我只是不想你搗蛋。」  
　　「別說這種把人當小鬼的話好嗎？」  
　　「那就拿出實際行動，讓我知道你不是小鬼吧。」說完，維吉爾也不等但丁回答，信步走進了塔內。  
　　「喂！等一下！去！翠絲，我們走了，你小心啊！」但丁砸了砸嘴，拿起了斯巴達，然後把雷貝里翁丟給了翠絲。「這次就請妳用這把吧，畢竟斯巴達是邀請函呢。」  
　　「沒問題。」翠絲把亞拉斯特揮舞了兩下，對但丁眨了眨眼。「看好你哥哥吧，不用擔心我。」  
　　「嗯。」但丁對翠絲揮了揮手，三步併做兩步的跟上了維吉爾，翠絲落寞的笑了笑。  
　　那兩人之間，有著別人插不進去的默契。  
　　不管他們自己怎麼想，可是在翠絲的眼裡看來，這兩兄弟的感情其實很好、很好的。  
　　有股無形的距離橫亙在他們兩人之間，但是到了必要的時候，他們兩人總會展現無比的默契，而這些默契不需要語言去說明，甚至連眼神也不必。  
　　這是翠絲遠遠比不上的。  
　　  
　　「好懷念的場景啊……」一走進塔中，但丁就對著眼前被鎖鏈鎖住的三頭犬發出了這樣的感嘆，右手握著斯巴達，笑的無比燦爛。「這就是所謂的“鐵門寧格爾之復活”嗎？連看門狗都一模一樣耶。」  
　　對於但丁“看門口”此一稱呼明顯感到不滿的三頭犬發出恐嚇似的咆哮，三對紅色的大眼瞪著眼前的兩人。  
　　「不過他不會說話耶，以前那隻小狗會說話呢！」但丁彷彿很遺憾似的。  
　　「因為這並不是真正的復活。」維吉爾如此回答。  
　　「喔？」  
　　「已經死去或離開的東西當然不可能回來，他只是讓鐵門寧格爾這個存在復活而已，至於其他的東西大概是他搬來的替代品吧……真是個無聊的傢伙。」維吉爾皺了皺眉，右手搭在劍柄上，往前跨了一步。  
　　「是這樣喔……耶？我突然想起來了，那時我為了闖上塔頂打死不少詭異的傢伙耶……你都不用打喔？」  
　　維吉爾用著「你怎麼這時候翻起陳年舊帳」的表情回答：  
　　「因為我一解開封印整個塔就往上冒……我也不知道底下有一堆奇奇怪怪的東西……」  
　　要是當年鐵門寧格爾的守門員們知道這兩兄弟居然把他們稱為「詭異的傢伙」跟「奇奇怪怪的東西」想必會十分的憤怒吧？但是他們沒有任何抗議的權利  
，因為他們都被但丁擺在家裡沒帶來。  
　　「真是奸詐。」但丁不服氣的嘟著嘴。  
　　毫無疑問的，說他們之間不需要語言的部分，單指“默契”而言。在其他狀況之下這兩兄弟可以說是堪稱饒舌，你來我往脣槍舌劍戰個不停。  
　　這時，被兄弟倆忽略良久的三頭犬大聲咆哮著主張自己的存在，兄弟倆同時望了牠一眼，但丁先開了口。  
　　「“那個傢伙”給你，其他的給我。」  
　　「可以。」  
　　「Very good！Show time！」但丁露出了堪稱豪勇的笑容，雙手舉著大劍往著三頭犬的方向奔去。  
　　維吉爾沒有任何動作，只是退到了牆腳，觀察著但丁的戰鬥。  
　　他知道這是但丁的體貼。  
　　為了讓他保存足夠的實力去對付“那個人”，而維吉爾也接受了但丁的好意，因為他知道他必須保留百分之百的實力去對付他。  
　　那並不是個可以輕鬆打贏的對手，所以他率直的接受了但丁的好意。  
　　說的白一點，他在利用但丁。  
　　可是但丁不只心甘情願的被利用，還主動的表現出他的利用價值。  
　　果然，他們的默契好到沒話說。

　　要是翠絲知道塔內發生的狀況，想必會笑的東倒西歪吧。  
　　因為她的論點完全沒錯。  
　　不過可惜的是，她不知道塔內的狀況，而塔外的狀況，則讓她繃緊了神經，連微笑的意願都沒有。  
　　「哇喔……這可真是盛大啊……」翠絲把雷貝里翁拿在手中，望著眼前突然從黑暗中冒出來，密密麻麻的惡魔們發出感嘆。「不知道裡頭有沒有這麼多么魔小丑呢……」翠絲自言自語著，突然間把雷貝里翁往天上一丟，雙手抽出腰間雙槍，開始射擊！  
　　宛如收到了攻擊發起的信號似的，惡魔們瞬間一擁而上，翠絲雙槍不停，腳一蹬，一個倒躍居然飛到了惡魔們頭上，雙槍毫不留情的連發，登時一堆惡魔化為飛灰。  
　　下一瞬她雙腳著地，一隻惡魔覷準了時機一鐮砍來，卻見銀光一閃，從天而降的雷貝里翁射穿了惡魔的身軀，翠絲往前一跨，雙手搭在雷貝里翁劍柄上，一個跟斗翻到了另一個惡魔頭上，雷貝里翁順勢拔出，劈散了前方的惡魔。  
　　「別小看人啊！」翠絲大喊著，堪稱舉世無匹的美腿用力一甩，狠狠的踢掉了一個惡魔的頭顱，右腳才落地，左腳立刻跟上，一個腳踵落用力的踢破了一個惡魔的頭顱！  
　　就在此時，應該是沒有任何生命的村莊居然響起了摩托車的聲音，翠絲一個分神，居然被惡魔砍傷了手臂，她微一皺眉，反手一劍砍死了那個惡魔，也不顧鐮刀還卡在手裡，居然直接用半截鐮刀當作武器，劃斷了惡魔們的頭顱！  
　　只聽的摩托車的聲音越來越近，翠絲卻無法分神去看，她啐了一聲，一腳踩在惡魔頭上往空中一躍，雙槍連發，就靠著這麼一瞬間的空檔，她看見居然有人騎著摩托車往她的方向奔來！  
　　毫無疑問的那就是摩托車聲的主人了，問題是海地外頭設有結界，普通人根本無法進來，除非是惡魔獵人的同業受到委託前來了。問題是如果是這樣的話，翠絲又得多擋一個人了。  
　　暗暗在心底啐了一口，翠絲認命的清理著雜魚惡魔，可是突然一個驚天巨響，碰的一聲，一個巨大的砲彈就這樣射中了她旁邊的惡魔，爆出驚天火光！  
　　「啥……」翠絲還沒有反應過來，就聽到碰碰碰連續的聲響，她本能的往後急退，只見連續的爆炸出現在惡魔群中，難以形容的哀嚎跟爆炸聲交織在一起，形成了單方面的屠殺，如此堪稱無潔操的破壞法跟但丁實在有的拼，翠絲朝著砲彈來處望去，只見那摩托車騎士一隻手控制龍頭，一隻手扛著火箭砲連射，往這邊奔馳而來。  
　　「簡直比但丁還非常理嘛！」翠絲罵了句不知道到底是在損誰的話，往砲彈波及不到的地方閃去，而機車騎士的目標也不是她，只是往惡魔群中猛轟，到得非常接近的時候，機車騎士索性停下摩托車，架起了一挺機關槍，開始猛烈的掃射！  
　　「……現在的惡魔獵人都這樣嗎？」翠絲難以置信的喃喃自語著，速率的確是比她快啦，但是這種暴力的方法實在是讓人不敢茍同啊……  
　　不久，機車騎士完成了清場的工作，滿天的硝煙火花也逐漸散去，這時翠絲才看清楚機車騎士的容貌，竟然是一個大約二十來歲左右的女性。  
　　那女性……應該說是女孩吧？雖然已經有了成年人的輪廓，卻缺乏成年女性的韻味，有著異色的雙眸，鼻樑上橫著一道疤，嘴唇倔強的緊抿著。她望著翠絲，舉起了一把手槍。  
　　「妳也是惡魔嗎？」  
　　「是又怎樣呢。」對方的高姿態明顯惹火了翠絲，翠絲冷笑以對。  
　　「去死。」  
　　簡潔明瞭的回答加上子彈！  
　　翠絲早料到她有此動作，雷貝里翁往前一格，只見火花一閃，子彈應聲而落，翠絲隨即前衝，手起刀落！  
　　女孩也不示弱，翻身下車，右手槍擋住了翠絲的劍，左手槍上膛擊發，正中翠絲的小腹，翠絲卻連眉頭也不皺，左腿一抬，狠狠的踢擊女孩的側腹！  
　　女孩雙腿紮穩，硬生生的吃下了這一擊，右手槍一迴，格去了翠絲的劍，左手棄槍拔出腰間刺刀，由下往上狠狠一撩！  
　　翠絲閃避不及，胸口給劃了大大一口子，大劍近距離下轉動不易，她退開了一步，橫刀胸前擋住接下來的槍擊，左手抽出槍正要擊發，卻見女孩瞪大了眼睛說道：  
　　「你跟但丁是什麼關係？」


	13. Chapter 13

第十二章  
　　「耶？」這一個彷彿是妻子碰到丈夫外遇對象似的問題讓翠絲也愣住了。  
　　「那是但丁的劍吧……你跟但丁是什麼關係。」女孩又再次詢問，一雙眼明顯的寫滿疑惑。  
　　「……我是但丁的秘書翠絲，你又是誰？」翠絲回答著，可是她沒有收起武器。  
　　「我叫蕾蒂……跟但丁有過一面之緣。」蕾蒂用了稍嫌保守的說法，畢竟她跟但丁也不能說是一面之緣那麼簡單，但是要說很熟稔也不算。而且，認識但丁不代表但丁不會變成敵人，所以她也沒有收起武器。  
　　「那麼……蕾蒂小姐，請問你到這邊有什麼事情呢？」翠絲很明顯感受到對方敵意未消，不過她也不在意，因為她的敵意不輸給對方。  
　　「當然是有重要的事情，而我沒必要告訴你。」蕾蒂直勾勾的瞪著翠絲，堅定的眼神說明著她的決心。  
　　「我受人所託，不可以讓任何人進塔，妳既然不告訴我，我當然也沒理由放妳過去。」這話說的有點弔詭，畢竟但丁托付她的是“以防有什麼意外”，而不是擋人進塔，不過這句話可以無限上綱的解釋就對了。  
　　而對蕾蒂而言，不論是誰叫翠絲做了什麼都跟她無關，她所要做的事情很簡單─上塔。  
　　塔外意外陡生，塔內倒是按照計畫進行。  
　　「維吉爾……那個傢伙能搞出這種大規模的活動……應該是很不簡單吧？」把可憐的看門狗打趴之後，但丁甩了甩劍問道。  
　　「……簡單來說，他是個很令人討厭的傢伙……比起他來，穆圖斯還比較單純，那傢伙……你很難摸懂他在想什麼。」維吉爾皺著眉說著。「我只能說……他令人討厭、非常、令人討厭。」

　　「唉呀呀……斯巴達的小雜種對我評價頗高呢。」  
　　紅豔豔的唇勾起一抹豔麗的微笑，金色的妖異眼瞳望著眼前的水晶透鏡，透鏡上明白的映出維吉爾跟但丁的身影，連他們說的話都清楚的傳了過來。  
　　那是個擁有亮麗的女性形體卻有著低沉的男性嗓音的惡魔，蜥蜴狀的尾巴在身後甩啊甩的，彷彿覺得甩動尾巴是一件有趣的事情一樣。  
　　「尼索斯。」  
　　「屬下在。」一個身影從黑暗中現身，那是個有雙黑色大翼的惡魔，俊俏的臉龐就算在人類中也算是中上的程度，只是在應該是眼睛的地方卻是兩顆祖母綠寶石。  
　　「準備好了嗎？」  
　　「都準備好了，巫女也到了，但是被複製品擋在塔外。」毫無疑問的，尼索斯與中的巫女就是蕾蒂，複製品自然就是翠絲了。  
　　「那你就親自去迎接巫女吧。」  
　　「那複製品怎麼辦？」  
　　「唔……」惡魔把細長的黑色手指靠在唇邊想了想，然後笑了開來。「也帶上來，我想到一個很有趣的遊戲了。」  
　　「遵命，猊下。」說完，尼索斯再次消失在黑暗中。  
　　「遊戲這種東西就是要有變化才好玩……要是覺得我只讓塔復活就了事的話，那就太過天真了喔……」她笑了起來，嘴角扯到開到耳邊，長長的舌頭垂了下來，然後舔上了水晶中映著的維吉爾影像。  
　　「痛苦吧……斯巴達的小雜種……你越是痛苦，我就越是快樂……」  
　　低沉的笑聲迴響在空曠的空間裡頭，久久不去。

　　「總之，妳是打定了主意不讓我過去了？老太婆。」  
　　蕾蒂雙手叉腰，擺出了不可一世的氣概。  
　　『老太婆？』翠絲的額角明顯的冒出青筋，雙手岔胸，擺出居高臨下態勢。  
　　「有本事就闖啊！黃毛ㄚ頭！」  
　　兩個女人從兵刃相向變成了脣槍舌劍，充分的表現出女人動口多餘動手的習性，只是蕾蒂不知道就算了，翠絲居然忘掉了自己的實際年齡其實不到十年這件事情，也就是說，翠絲自己才是黃毛ㄚ頭，甚至可以說是「乳臭未乾」……  
　　當然，這種事情說出來是沒有多少人相信的啦。  
　　總之，塔外已經變成了兩個女人的戰場。  
　　  
　　而塔內則是兩個男人的戰場。  
　　「剛剛好像有人說不讓我動手喔？」維吉爾拔刀，一刀一個了結！  
　　「我也沒辦法一次搞定啊！不然你躲旁邊去，我慢慢打就可以打完了嘛！」但丁揮刀，把一個惡魔劈成兩半。  
　　「太浪費時間了。」揮刀，三個真空球激射而出，把前方的惡魔都捲成碎片！  
　　「媽的！就不信你打的比我快！」散彈槍出場，連續三槍把一票惡魔打飛！  
　　「就是比你快。」無影無形的揮出六刀，真空波把惡魔都切成碎片！  
　　「來比賽啊！」大棒一揮，全壘打！  
　　「小鬼！」  
　　「你說啥！？」  
　　脣槍舌劍跟刀光劍影的合體，倒楣的是敵人。  
　　雖然有句俗語說「上陣不離親兄弟」，但是應該不是因為一邊吵架還可以一邊殺敵洩憤的關係才是。

　　「不跟妳說了！浪費一堆時間！把妳打倒我就可以上樓了吧？」雙槍在手，上膛！  
　　「那也要看你有沒有這本事！」雷貝里翁一揮，虎虎生風！  
　　「殺！」大喝一聲，兩人同時衝向對方，就在這一瞬間，兩人的視界同時暗了下來，那不是黑夜的暗，而是純粹的，吞食所有光亮的黑暗。  
　　「糟！」翠絲一驚，立刻退開三步，舉劍護住周身，她知道這絕對不是那個黃毛ㄚ頭搞的，而是高等惡魔才會的黑暗結界。毫無疑問的，剛剛她們在吵架的時候，有人潛了進來。  
　　翠絲沒有話，放輕了呼吸，把所有的活動都降到最低，這是防止自己被發現的方法，雖然「出生」沒有多久，她卻已經是魔界身經百戰的勇者了。  
　　至於蕾蒂，就沒有這麼做。  
　　不是因為她不清楚黑暗中的戰鬥方法，而是她太過熟悉這深沉的黑暗。  
　　那是烙印在她幼年的記憶中，充滿了血腥黑暗的一頁。  
　　也是她今天來到這個被封印的村子的原因。  
　　在她五歲時的一個萬聖夜，她曾被惡魔給抓走，被這樣的黑暗關了一個晚上，無助感跟恐懼感佔據了她幼小的心靈，純粹的黑暗化成了無數的惡鬼侵蝕她的意志。  
　　雖然後來似乎很快就被她的父親給救了出來，但是她還是有一年的時間處於精神崩潰的狀態。  
　　一年之後，不知經過了多少精神治療她才恢復過來，可是也遺忘了那件事情，或者說是下意識的「封閉」了自己的記憶。  
　　現在想想，似乎就是從那件事之後，她的父親改變了。  
　　她的父親變的非常熱衷於斯巴達的傳說，開始研究奇怪的魔術，對母親和她都越來越粗暴。  
　　然後在她十六歲的那一年，父親殺死了母親，真正的成為了惡魔。  
　　而蕾蒂之所以會回想起這個被她封印良久的記憶，則是因為手刃父親的關係。  
　　不管再怎麼狠心、再怎麼惡毒，那都是她的父親；親手殺死父親的感覺並不好受。  
　　殺死父親之後，她有很長一段時間處於情緒低潮，甚至不想工作，而就是在這一段時間裡頭，她想起了那個黑暗的記憶。  
　　真的是，只有黑暗的記憶。  
　　她開始思考，這個黑暗的記憶是不是跟父親想成為惡魔的事情有所關聯，父親是不是被什麼人，或說是惡魔給利用了。  
　　思考到最後，她直接把這一切都歸罪給那個綁架她的惡魔。  
　　因為如果不是這樣，她無法振作起來。  
　　她需要一個「罪魁禍首」讓她歸罪，她需要擺脫親手弒父的罪惡感，她需要這麼做，不然絕對站不起來。  
　　當下了這個結論之後，她又重拾武器，踏上戰場，尋找那個惡魔。  
　　而就在半個月前，她收到了一封「黑函」，那真的是完全只有黑色的信封，連郵戳都沒有，內容物是一張黑色的卡片，裡頭明白的寫上今天的日期跟地點。  
　　不知道為什麼，她下意識的知道，這跟那片「黑暗」有關。  
　　所以她到這邊來，而她也如願的碰到了這片「黑暗」。  
　　「是你嗎？混帳東西！別藏頭露尾的！滾出來！」照理說這應該是警告，但是在蕾蒂說話之前，她就直接把雙槍上膛，對著四周擊發！  
　　子彈劃出明亮的火線，又在一瞬間被吞沒在黑暗中，蕾蒂咬著牙不斷的叩動板機，不停的怒吼，因為只要她一停下來，黑暗的恐懼就會擭住她的神經，吞食她的理智。  
　　『妳很害怕。』陰冷潮濕的聲音突然浮現在黑暗之中，像一條蟲一樣的鑽進蕾蒂的的聽覺神經，一股激烈的顫慄爬上了蕾蒂的脊背，子彈已空，蕾蒂連忙換槍怒吼。  
　　「出來！」蕾蒂回頭，後面是黑暗。  
　　『妳很恐懼。』  
　　「混蛋！滾出來！」她扛出火箭砲，砲彈也只是射向虛空。  
　　『妳覺得很罪惡。』  
　　「閉嘴！」她的聲音沙啞，對方好像看穿了她的想法。  
　　『妳先睡吧，這樣就不用思考了。』  
　　「我才不……！」蕾蒂的話才說了一半就被中斷了，她閉上了眼睛，看到的依然是黑暗。

　　『這瘋女人，居然一直開槍！』翠絲伏趴在地上躲過頭上呼嘯的子彈跟砲彈，一邊在心底咒罵著。  
　　她心中多少也有點不安。  
　　黑暗這種東西本來就可以引起人最深刻的恐懼，就算她是惡魔，她也不喜歡完全的黑暗，這種程度的黑暗連她的比人類更強的視覺都會吞食掉。  
　　她不喜歡什麼都看不到的環境。  
　　更何況這片黑暗中明顯潛藏著敵人。  
　　所以她忍、所以她等。  
　　等槍擊過去，更等黑暗過去。  
　　不久之後，槍擊跟蕾蒂的的怒吼都停了下來，翠絲緩緩的、緩緩的爬起身，拿起劍護在胸前，想聽出什麼風吹草動。  
　　而就在她站起身的一瞬間，黑暗瞬間退去，眼前一陣強烈的白光炸裂，翠絲不由得舉起手遮住自己的眼睛。  
　　就在這一瞬間，她失去了意識。  
　　『但丁……』這是留在翠絲腦中最後的念頭。


	14. Chapter 14

13  
　　「……？」但丁突然停下了腳步回頭張望，但是什麼也看不到。  
　　「怎麼了？」維吉爾見但丁停下腳步便回頭詢問。  
　　「不知道……總覺得怪怪的……」但丁搔了搔頭。「有一種上了當的感覺……」  
　　「……」維吉爾沒有反駁但丁，事實上，依照他對“那個人”的認知，他也不認為“那個人”只單純把塔復活就了事，一定還設下了許多的陷阱，但是到目前為止，並沒有任何異狀，各個封印開關的位置都沒有改變，就連守門員的等級都明顯的比以前的差。「不管怎樣，我們只能往前走。」  
　　「是沒錯啦……啊，到了，這裡應該有一個守門員才是。」但丁推開眼前的門，進到了一個大房間，裡頭擺設的像個搖滾樂的舞台，本來的守門員是吸血鬼妮樊，而她現在則成了但丁事務所牆上的的電吉他。  
　　「什麼都沒有呢。」維吉爾看了看，簡單的陳述著事實。  
　　沒有人、沒有惡魔。  
　　「這可怪了……難不成那個人沒在這邊安插新的守門員？」  
　　「不知道……既然沒有就往下一個地方前進吧。」維吉爾簡單的下了結論，但丁點了點頭，正要往出口走去，卻聽見不知從哪邊傳來低低的哭聲。  
　　「……？」但丁跟維吉爾同時四處張望著，卻找不到哭聲的來源，只覺得那哭聲雖然低，卻從四面八方傳了過來，細細的、密密的，小孩的哭聲。  
　　「怎麼會小孩的有哭聲……？」那哭聲斷斷續續卻又綿密不斷，像是有無限的委屈、無限的痛苦，卻又無法向任何人傾訴一樣。  
　　「……」維吉爾沒有回答，但是在他的心中已經有了答案。「果然是骯髒的傢伙……這一切都被她料到了吧。」維吉爾冷笑，左手搭在劍柄上。  
　　「怎麼了，維吉爾？」但丁問著，卻見維吉爾回頭望著他，冷冷的說道。  
　　「等下這個對手就交給我，無論如何你都不准插手、也不准阻止我。」  
　　「……維吉爾，你又瞞著我什麼？」從維吉爾的語氣中他就知道狀況不對，顯然的這個哭聲的主人就是下一個對手，也就是說，是個小孩……  
　　「我不是說過，我去收拾了騙我的人嗎？」  
　　「嗯，但不是這個哭聲的主人吧？」  
　　「我收拾的人，是他的母親。」維吉爾笑了，勾起一邊的嘴角，諷刺的、扭曲的笑了。  
　　「維吉爾……！」但丁愣愣的喊著維吉爾的名字，卻又不知該說什麼似的沉默，維吉爾不再理但丁，只是往房間的中央一站。  
　　「好了……別再裝神弄鬼了，想報仇就來吧，我就站在這裡。」維吉爾似笑非笑的說著。只見一個小孩從黑暗中走了出來，手中捧著一個血淋淋的人頭，不住的哭泣著。  
　　「殺人兇手！」童稚的聲音化為憤怒的鞭子狠狠的鞭笞著空氣，要是聲音也可以殺人，維吉爾想必已經被碎屍萬段了，可是他卻連眉頭也沒有皺一下。  
　　「既然你以自己的意志面對我說這句話，想必已經做好了殺我的準備了。」維吉爾淡淡的說著，冰藍的眸子注視的眼前的孩子。「我說過，你只有一次機會可以殺我……你打算用掉它了嗎？」  
　　維吉爾在抽刀，緩緩的、慢慢的，不似他以往快速的拔刀動作，彷彿示威一樣，讓刀鋒跟刀鞘摩擦出令人毛骨悚然的聲音。  
　　「我要殺了你！」那是孩子的回答。  
　　而且在回答的同時，他把懷中的頭顱朝著維吉爾丟了過來！  
　　「！」此舉頗出維吉爾意料之外，他往旁一讓，頭顱就這樣從他的耳邊飛了過去，那小孩宛如一頭猿猴一樣的飛躍了過來，大吼著撲向維吉爾。  
　　那是很短的一瞬間。  
　　維吉爾緩慢的拔刀動作就像是睡醒了一樣的突然加速，刀尖在一眨眼間就脫離了刀鞘，刀鋒像是一道月光一樣的劃了出來，直直的指向孩子的咽喉。  
　　而就在這一剎那，另一道劍光平地亮起，一個短暫的金鐵交擊之聲伴隨著火花響起，維吉爾的刀被打偏，從孩子的頭頂削過。而那孩子得以躲過半個腦袋削掉的危機，則是因為另一隻持劍的手，在打偏維吉爾刀勢之後，立刻往下一沉，劈向孩子的後頸。  
　　能打偏維吉爾刀勢的人只有一個。  
　　「我說過，不准你阻止。」維吉爾冷冷的斜睨著但丁，而但丁則是對維吉爾怒目而視。  
　　「為什麼要置他於死地！他只是個小孩而已！而且你殺了他媽媽又是什麼意思！？」但丁左手一拎，把被他打暈的孩子拎到身後。  
　　「……這一切，跟你無關。」  
　　「……！！」  
　　但丁不跟維吉爾爭辯，直接揮劍劈向維吉爾！  
　　「……」維吉爾冷眼以對，雙足微微一錯，刀劍相擊！  
　　「不准說跟我無關！你這個任性的自大狂！」但丁怒吼著，一腳踹向維吉爾的肚子，維吉爾略一偏身子便閃了過去，沒想到但丁居然棄劍，一拳打上他的臉！  
　　「……」維吉爾被打的眼冒金星，立刻回以一拳！  
　　這兩個雙生子就這樣彼此互毆了起來，完全不管什麼章法什麼理論，但丁一口一個自大狂傲慢鬼的罵著，維吉爾卻只是咬著牙打回去。  
　　像是兩個小孩子在打架。  
　　如果說，這時但丁沒有棄劍跟維吉爾互毆，也許之後的狀況會完全不同，但是正因為他先棄了劍，整個狀況變的有點低次元，但也避免了他們在一次的生死互搏。  
　　雖然但丁沒有意識到，但是此時的他，已經與三年前在鐵門寧格爾與維吉爾對戰的心情完全不同了。  
　　如果說當時的他是想要阻止維吉爾，這時的他，就是想要了解維吉爾。  
　　所以他棄劍。  
　　「我跟你說過了！別再說跟我無關！告訴我為什麼！告訴我！別什麼都不讓我知道！然後一個人去死好嗎！？」但丁把維吉爾整個人壓制在地上，揪著他的領子怒吼。「你比我聰明！你也比我強！可是我是你兄弟！我是你兄弟！我是你兄弟啊！」但丁狠狠的大吼著，維吉爾雙腕一振，把但丁推了開去。  
　　「對我而言，有些事情，你不知道比較好。」  
　　「為什麼！？」但丁怒吼。  
　　「因為你要是知道了，一定會很恨他。」  
　　「！」  
　　回答但丁的人並不是維吉爾。  
　　但丁連忙望向聲音來處，只見那個孩子這時正坐在舞台邊邊晃著雙腳，一張沾滿血淚的臉居然笑的天真無邪。  
　　而那聲音已經不是小孩的聲音，而是成年男子的。  
　　「你是誰？」但丁抓起被丟在地上的劍，他知道眼前的孩子被某種東西附身了，而那東西的氣息讓但丁非常討厭。  
　　「咯咯咯……你的哥哥很清楚我是誰，斯巴達的小雜種。」孩子笑著，很天真又很可愛，可是說出來的話語跟聲調卻又教人毛骨悚然。「你的哥哥啊……是害死你母親的人啊……這沉重的罪業壓的他喘不過氣，才讓他變得性格扭曲啊。」  
　　「胡說！」反駁的人不是維吉爾而是但丁，當然但丁百分之百的承認「性格扭曲」這句話，但是卻不可能承認「維吉爾害死母親」。  
　　「我才沒有胡說呢。」孩子用著男人的聲音故作天真的說話，聽起來實在是萬分噁心。「當年要不是你哥哥，你媽媽可能還不會死呢！」  
　　「閉……」  
　　「這是事實。」  
　　正當但丁要大罵那惡魔時，維吉爾就冷冷的打斷了但丁的話。  
　　維吉爾站了起來，擦拭了嘴角的血跡，至於傷口，早就復原了。  
　　「是我害死母親的。」  
　　「維吉爾……」但丁望著維吉爾的側臉，不知該說什麼。  
　　但丁並不是個笨蛋。  
　　就算不知道那天的確切情況，也猜的到所謂的「害死」是怎麼一回事，大抵脫不了維吉爾被抓來當人質，使的母親死去之類的。  
　　但是，這並不是維吉爾的錯啊！  
　　「所以啦～你哥哥才會這麼殘酷的殺死這個孩子的母親，還要他找自己報仇，因為你哥哥很憎恨這個沒有力氣的孩子……就像他憎恨自己一樣……」孩子笑的越來越天真燦爛。「這孩子好可憐……根本就是被你哥哥憎恨自己的怒氣波及而已，其實不論是他的母親還是他，本來都可以不用死的。」孩子跳上舞台，一改原先輕浮的語氣，緩緩的吐出接下來的句子。  
　　「這一切都是你害的，斯巴達的小雜種。」  
　　「……」  
　　那是宛如針刺一樣的魔氣。  
　　恐怖的冰冷魔氣從維吉爾的每個毛細孔激射而出，那雙總是冷冷的眸子瞬間燃燒起高溫的火焰，在一瞬之間爆發，伴隨著恐怖的速度朝著孩子而去。  
　　這次連但丁都來不及阻止。  
　　冰冷的魔氣之風閃過他身邊的下一瞬間，他就看到舞台上出現了維吉爾的背影，以及失去頭顱的孩子身體，然後鮮血噴泉從頸子的部分噴了出來，身體才搖搖晃晃的倒下。  
　　分了家的頭顱不再說話，只是孤零零的滾下了舞台，滾到但丁腳邊。  
　　但丁低頭，看到的是孩子充滿恐懼的表情。  
　　那個附身者，在短短的一剎之間離開了孩子的身軀，讓孩子自己嚐受被斬殺的恐懼與痛楚。  
　　但丁抬起頭，望著舞台上維吉爾動也不動的背影，他做了一件連自己都無法想像的事情。  
　　他衝了上去，從後頭緊緊的抱住了維吉爾。  
　　而維吉爾也沒有掙扎。  
　　但丁咬著牙，把自己的頭靠在維吉爾的肩膀上，雙臂用力的箍著維吉爾，全身的骨骼都因此軋軋作響。  
　　維吉爾卻只是不斷的，拼命的呼吸著，彷彿被但丁箍著喘不過氣來似的，把所有的注意力都放在呼吸之上。  
　　「不是你害的。」但丁咬著牙，在維吉爾的耳邊說著。「不要被騙了，這一切都不是你害的！」  
　　維吉爾沒有回答，只是不斷的調整他急促的呼吸，以及從體內湧出的反胃感。  
　　「媽媽不是你殺的！你不用怪罪自己啊！」但丁似乎有點明白，維吉爾拒絕自己接近的原因了。  
　　維吉爾藉著拒絕但丁的接近來隱藏過去的事情，因為在維吉爾的意識中，這一切都是他的錯，是他害死母親的。  
　　因而維吉爾不希望讓但丁知道這件事情，因為維吉爾下意識的認為這件是不可以讓但丁知道，不然但丁會憎恨他這個兄長。  
　　正是因為維吉爾重視但丁對他的感覺，他才拒絕但丁接近。  
　　但丁不知道自己這樣的解釋對不對，他只知道他這個孤單的兄長需要原諒。  
　　但是這個「原諒」，除了維吉爾本身之外，沒有任何人可以給他。  
　　而但丁能給的，只有自己那份的諒解。  
　　「這一切，都是那個殺死媽媽的混帳東西的錯！」像是催眠似的，但丁又一次的重複著，可是維吉爾依然不回答，只是抓住了但丁的手臂，緩緩的，把他拉開。  
　　「如果我有力量的話，就不會發生那種事情了。」維吉爾說著，語氣中有著明顯的無力。「這是我的錯。」維吉爾說著，腳步卻已經開始往前移動。「所以，我要去靡補這個錯。」  
　　維吉爾沒有回頭看但丁一眼。  
　　但丁望著他的背影，突然好想哭。


	15. Chapter 15

14  
　　他們兩人都沒有說話。  
　　只是沉默的登上長長的階梯，不對彼此說一句話。  
　　但丁不知道該對維吉爾說什麼。  
　　就算但丁知道了維吉爾心中最大的痛是來自於母親的死又怎樣，他又能對他說什麼？  
　　母親的死不是維吉爾的錯，但是就算但丁原諒了維吉爾，他自己也不會原諒他自己。  
　　所以他就像無法原諒自己一樣，無法原諒那個什麼力量都沒有的孩子，就像憎恨自己一樣，憎恨所有的弱者。  
　　他雖然還是不知道維吉爾殺掉那個孩子母親的原因，卻已經了解了維吉爾只給那孩子一次報仇機會的理由。  
　　因為「失敗」，只要一次就足以致命。  
　　而維吉爾正是經過了一次失敗，差點因而喪命的人。  
　　正因如此，但丁也不可能再去責問維吉爾殺人的原因，當然也更不可能去怪罪維吉爾因為一時的憤怒漢激動殺死了那個孩子。  
　　但丁並不是個以天下為己任的英雄。  
　　比起不認識的陌生人，就算一度刀劍相向，還是自己的兄長比較重要。  
　　但是他又能為他的兄長做些什麼？  
　　除了站在一邊，任維吉爾「彌補」他的「錯誤」之外，他還能做什麼？  
　　維吉爾一個人走在前頭的背影，看起來又孤單又寂寞。  
　　他突然想起很小的時候，曾經有個人跟他們說過他們名字的意義。  
　　──維吉爾是要引導但丁的人──  
　　但是他們卻分開了太久太久，以至於彼此的道路已經完全不同。  
　　他們的道路現在一度交集，但是之後到底會不會分開卻不得而知。  
　　一想到這邊，但丁就覺得胸口的地方，會有點發悶。  
　　悶的很想大吼。  
　　所以他就真的吼了。  
　　「啊────！！！」  
　　但丁就這樣突然停下腳步大吼了起來，把整個肺活量都掏空的拼命吶喊著，就連維吉爾也不由停下腳步，訝異的望著但丁。  
　　「他媽的！吼一吼舒服多了！」但丁用力的深呼吸，把剛剛叫出去的份補了回來。「維吉爾！我們現在是要報仇吧？」但丁望著愣在那邊的維吉爾說著，雖然有著疑問句的語助詞，可是聽起來比較像肯定句。  
　　「……沒錯。」維吉爾點頭，可是他完全搞不清楚他的弟弟想說什麼。  
　　「既然要報仇，就要夠有氣勢才行！怎麼可以被那個混蛋影響情緒！」但丁說著，三步並做兩步的跨上階梯，走到了維吉爾旁邊。  
　　「要幹就幹個徹底！咱們魔人化衝上去！殺他個片甲不留！」說完，但丁毫不猶豫的聚集魔氣，在一瞬間完成魔人化！  
　　「……沒錯。」難得的，維吉爾認同了但丁的做法。  
　　然後，一藍一紅兩道魔影，在長階上縱身飛躍！  
　　維吉爾雖然固執，卻不是個傻瓜。  
　　他知道但丁是在用自己的方式去關心他，用他那不甚靈光的腦袋在幫助他，然後歸納出一個「但丁式」的結論。  
　　而毫無疑問的，但丁式的做法，往往是消解鬱悶的好方法。

　　「哎呀呀……好討厭啊，居然這麼快就恢復過來了，我還想看他痛苦的久一點呢。」低沉的男性嗓音卻出自於女性豐滿的雙唇，女體男聲的惡魔望著眼前映出的景象，遺憾的嘆息著。  
　　「你這個變態，我早該想到是你。」這咒罵聲來自於惡魔的身後，灰色的石壁上，一個女性的身子被玫瑰藤蔓緊緊的纏繞著，雙臂被綁在頭頂支撐著整個身體的重量，雙腿也被藤蔓給纏住，連想擺動身體都辦不到。藤蔓上的荊棘深深的吃進了女性柔嫩的肌膚，無數條血絲冒出傷口，在白皙的皮膚上攀爬出血紅的欄杆。  
　　「複製品小姐，您還是和以前一樣明艷照人，和斯巴達夫人一模一樣呢。」惡魔走到翠絲身邊，巨大的蜥蜴狀尾巴尾端輕輕的掃著翠絲的下巴，翠絲厭惡的別過頭，惡魔索性伸出手捏住她的下巴。「對於您給我的讚語，我就不客氣的收下了，順便要提醒您的是，就算您早知道是我也沒用，因為您根本找不到我。」  
　　惡魔非常溫柔的笑著，說話中更是一口一口敬稱。  
　　「複製品小姐畢竟就只是複製品而已，早在穆圖斯猊下被封印時，您早就該跟著死去了，可是您卻在斯巴達的小雜種身邊苟延殘喘到現在，對您這樣一個複製品來說，已經非常幸福了。」  
　　雖然話中的敬稱已經多到要滿出來的程度，但是那股子惡意還是明顯可見。  
　　他不斷的稱呼翠絲為「複製品」，而這正是翠絲最在意的事情。  
　　他和穆圖斯的個性完全不同，如果說穆圖斯是用絕對的力量去讓人恐懼他、臣服他，並且以此為傲的話；那這個人就是以讓他人承受心理上、身理上的痛苦，並且引以為樂。  
　　他從來不誇耀自己的力量，只是在沉緬在自己變態的興趣中，因此就算他的力量非常強大，他也不曾跟穆圖斯起任何衝突，反而成為穆圖斯最得力的助手。  
　　因為他們要的東西根本不同。  
　　那這樣一個人，又為什麼要搞出這種大規模的活動來解開封印呢？  
　　「你到底想做什麼？我記得你以前對穆圖斯進攻人界的計畫並不感興趣。」翠絲壓抑著被稱呼為「複製品」的不快冷冷的詢問著，她雖然不知道惡魔把自己抓來的原因是什麼，但是她知道自己已經接觸到了這一連串事件的核心。  
　　「我的確對穆圖斯狔下征服人界的計畫沒有興趣。」惡魔笑了笑，踏著輕盈的腳步，像是跳舞似的轉了轉圈。「我也沒有打算要征服人界，更不打算統一魔界，我只是想把封印打開而已。」  
　　「比起秩序、統一，我更喜歡混亂跟渾沌，只要打開封印，惡魔跟人界就可以自由往來，恢復創世紀的渾沌。」惡魔笑著，很溫柔、很溫和，像是個母親。「這才是世界原本的面貌，才是一切的真理，不管是想統一人魔兩界的穆圖斯猊下，或是把魔界封印的斯巴達，都是不了解真理何在的可憐人。」  
　　「強者淒凌弱者，弱者抵抗強者，沒有力量的人只能被有力量的人當作餌食，滿足他們殘暴的慾望，用弱者的痛苦去填滿強者的歡娛，這才是真正的世界啊！」  
　　「你這變態！不要把你自己那一套變態人生觀套用在別人身上！」翠絲簡直想要嘔吐……穆圖斯雖然是個殘暴到讓人討厭的傢伙，但是跟眼前的傢伙比起來，穆圖斯還可愛的多。  
　　「複製品……您這樣說就不對囉，我這觀念跟人類是一致的。」惡魔輕輕的搖著手指。「適者生存，不適者淘汰，這可是人類的觀念喔！只是人類用了很多的教條去束縛自己的慾望而已，這是違反真理的。解開封印就是解放教條，當人類發現自己無法戰勝惡魔時，他們就會拼命的變強，然後淘汰跟不上的弱者，憎恨沒有力量的弱者。」惡魔黑色的指甲在自己的紅唇上劃過，回頭望著在一旁垂手侍立的屬下。「尼索斯，巫女準備好了嗎？」  
　　「已經準備好了。」有著祖母綠眼瞳的惡魔恭敬低著頭，他的身旁則是一個一座通體透明的水晶牢籠，被稱為巫女的蕾蒂就被關在裡頭昏迷著，而她身的衣服已經不是原來那套方便活動的作戰服，而是宛如古希臘女巫一樣的服裝。  
　　「嗯～不錯，有點樣子了，既然是巫女就該穿巫女的服裝嘛。要是斯巴達的話，會給她穿日本巫女的服裝吧？斯巴達喜歡日本風……」惡魔在水晶牢旁上下打量著，要是蕾蒂還醒著的話，想必會憤怒的大吼大叫吧？可惜的是她跟本不知道自己身上發生了什麼事情。  
　　也許這就是人類跟魔族的差別，再怎樣人類的生命力就是比惡魔低，被尼索斯打昏的她到現在還醒不過來。  
　　「請問猊下，屬下是否要先行解決那兩兄弟呢？」尼索斯恭敬的說著，卻惹來惡魔一陣輕笑。  
　　「尼索斯啊……你還不了解我嗎？對我而言，重要的並不是結果，而是過程啊！」惡魔張開雙臂，輕巧的轉了個圈。「品嘗他們的痛苦、歡喜、悲傷……這是單純的魔界人少有的！」  
　　「當我讓母親抱著嬰兒站在及腰的水中時，我的目的不是要淹死母親或是嬰兒，而是要觀賞母親極度疲累卻又不肯放下小孩時的表情，還有當她累到鬆開了雙手，讓孩子淹死在水裡的痛苦哀嚎啊！」惡魔的臉上帶著陶醉而欣喜的表情，彷彿眼前正上演著他所喜歡的慘劇。「同樣的，對我而言，重點也不是打開魔界，而是欣賞他們的感情反應啊！」  
　　「看到他們兩人痛苦憤怒的樣子，就好像看到兩千年的斯巴達啊……我還想多看一些、多看一些啊……我要把他們兩人弄成漂亮的標本，封閉在水晶棺槨裡頭欣賞……」惡魔那雙血紅的眼睛散發出強烈的狂氣，纖細而美麗的女性肢體狂舞著，伴著低沉的男性嗓音，顯的更加的妖異可怖。「那個斯巴達的兒子……我要他們痛苦一生……」  
　　「妳這個變態，這麼恨斯巴達，該不會是被他拒絕過吧？」總然被人束縛著，翠絲還是忍不住出言諷刺。  
　　「……」惡魔衝著翠絲優雅的一笑，輕巧的走到他的身邊，舉起右手，狠狠的甩了翠絲一巴掌。「妳猜對了……複製品，那個沒眼光的男人的確拒絕過我。」說完，她又從另一邊甩了翠絲一巴掌。「不過我不會覺得奇怪，反正他拒絕過的人不只我一個。」然後，她又甩了翠絲一巴掌。「我真正無法原諒的是，他居然為了人類這種虛弱的生物背叛了魔界。」語聲未落，從反方向又來一巴掌！「我更無法原諒，他跟人類女子生下小孩。」接著，又是一巴掌。「優雅美麗的斯巴達夫人，人界首屈一指的惡魔獵人，終究也只是虛弱不堪虛弱不堪的人類而已，我怎樣都無法明白斯巴達為什麼會跟那樣如同蛆蟲一樣的東西生下小孩！」惡魔的語氣依然平靜優雅，可是巴掌卻越甩越快，響亮的巴掌聲在典禮室中迴蕩，鮮血不斷的飛漸，不知甩了幾十巴掌惡魔才停了下來。仔細打量著翠絲被打的紅腫卻又慢慢恢復的臉龐，翠絲已經被打的暈頭轉向，卻還是不認輸的瞪著惡魔。  
　　「呵呵呵呵呵呵呵……你要是人類的話，這張臉已經被我打爛了吧……妳該感謝穆圖斯猊下把你造成魔族，生命力果然強了很多……」惡魔捏著翠絲的臉，伸出黏膩的舌頭舔去她臉上的血跡，翠絲厭惡的想要躲開卻辦不到。「我勸妳識相一點，別讓我生氣……畢竟妳只是我玩弄那兩兄弟的道具而已，道具就要有道具的樣子。妳在魔界應該就聽說過了，在沒有人類可以玩的時候，我都是拿斯巴達夫人的複製品來代替的……」  
　　「……」的確，翠絲在魔界的確有聽過這樣的傳聞。其實她並不是唯一一個複製品，但卻是最成功、戰鬥力最強的，而其他失敗的複製品全都成了高等惡魔的玩物，眼前的惡魔正是失敗複製品的傾銷處。  
　　「對嘛……乖一點啊……乖乖的才有糖吃……而且客人已經到了呢。」惡魔笑著，望向階梯的一端。「這次沒有打扮成天使了呢，斯巴達的小雜種。」  
　　那兒正站著剛剛爬上階梯的兄弟倆。


	16. Chapter 16

15  
　　「……」魔人化已經解開了。  
　　就某方面來說，把用以增強力量扭轉局勢的魔人化狀態拿來趕路實在是一種愚蠢的行為，會認同但丁這種亂來的建議就證明了維吉爾的理智已經產生了某種程度的混亂了。  
　　但是此時的維吉爾並沒有去後悔自己剛剛輕率的決定，因為此時他的眼中只剩下被藤蔓纏繞的翠絲。  
　　『維吉爾……快逃……』  
　　那是跟他幼年記憶中完全一致的景象。  
　　和母親完全相同的樣貌，被綁縛的身型，凌虐母親的惡魔。  
　　眼前的場景讓他的腦中一片空白。  
　　「翠絲！你怎麼會在這裡！？耶？那是蕾蒂吧？她怎麼也在？」但丁雖然也為眼前的景象所震驚，但是他所受到的衝擊遠沒有維吉爾強烈，他只是訝異本來應該在塔下的翠絲為何會在此處，而且還多了一個許久不見的人而已。  
　　「廢話！用看的就知道我們被抓了吧！還不快來救人！」翠絲怒吼著，正在但丁想要行動的時候，翠絲突然覺得脖子一涼。  
　　「不行喔，斯巴達的小雜種。」只見惡魔用尾巴捲起一把通體透明的長劍，搭在翠絲的脖子上，臉上誠摯的笑容宛如在勸說一個調皮的小孩。「來到人家家裡又不敲門又不打招呼，你們的家教不太好呢，是不是因為沒有爸媽管教的關係呢？」  
　　毫無疑問的，這個惡魔的確非常懂得怎麼用最溫和的態度激怒別人。  
　　對這兩兄弟而言，年幼失父喪母這件事情，是他們永遠的痛。  
　　「你是什麼變態東西！勸你快把翠絲放開！不然我就宰了你！」但丁的怒氣一瞬間就被激發到滿點，但是他並沒有衝上前去，因為他下意識的覺得，自己要是衝上去的話，惡魔絕對會毫不猶豫的劃斷翠絲的喉嚨。  
　　「這不是詢問他人姓名的方法，看樣子你的家教很不好喔。」惡魔咯咯的笑著，惡意的吐著舌頭。「你的媽媽沒有好好教你喔……斯巴達的小雜種。」  
　　「……！！」但丁立刻拔出雙槍開始射擊！  
　　「太急躁了，小鬼。」惡魔笑了笑，連躲都不躲，只見兩道火線一到惡魔身邊就宛如泥牛如海般的煙消雲散。  
　　「！！」  
　　「小孩子要是做錯事就要懲罰……就讓複製品代替你們受罰吧。」惡魔語聲未落，白光一閃，長劍狠狠的挿進翠絲的右肩！  
　　「啊嗚……！」突如其來的痛楚讓翠絲驚叫出聲，又瞬間壓抑了下來，她知道自己絕對不能示弱，不然事情會更糟糕。  
　　「翠絲！你這傢伙……」但丁憤怒的瞪視著惡魔，可是卻又束手無策。  
　　「對嘛！事情總要有個先後順序的……你的哥哥都還沒動手，你氣什麼呢？我想他應該比你還要生氣才是。還是說……你在害怕呢？害怕再次害死母親……」  
　　「……」但丁立刻望向維吉爾，只見維吉爾凝立不動，臉上的表情充滿了殺意，一雙冰藍的眸子中滿是血絲，搭在刀柄上的手捏得咯咯作響。  
　　「很懷念的景象吧？本來我還想佈置一番的，可是我想那太過麻煩，也就算了。」惡魔咯咯的笑著，好像覺得維吉爾的反應很有趣似的。  
　　「你去死吧……」語聲未落，一道藍色的身影已經閃到惡魔面前！  
　　「呵。」惡魔動也不動，腳一踢，維吉爾的刀勢立刻被打偏，往翠絲的手臂招呼！  
　　「！」維吉爾硬生生收刀改勢，就在這一瞬間，惡魔手一伸，銳利的指甲抓上了維吉爾的左手，連衣帶肉狠狠的抓下一塊！  
　　維吉爾咬牙忍痛，一個回身，刀再次往惡魔頸子招呼，可是惡魔手一揮，又把刀勢往翠絲身上打去！  
　　「卑鄙的傢伙！」因為維吉爾千叮萬囑他不準插手，但丁也就無法上前幫手，但是眼前的景象實在是看的他膽戰心驚。維吉爾每一下攻勢都凌厲無比，可是每一下都被打偏，那惡魔彷彿是要藉著維吉爾的手去傷害翠絲一樣，從不正面擋下維吉爾的攻勢，而是一下下都引到翠絲身上。  
　　為了不傷到翠絲，維吉爾只好不斷的收刀，然後惡魔就會一爪抓上維吉爾的身體，把他的血肉一塊塊的抓下來。  
　　旁邊看的但丁已經是看的心驚膽跳，翠絲更是冷汗直流。  
　　維吉爾的刀就這樣在翠絲的身邊劃過，耳邊呼嘯而過的風聲讓翠絲冒出一身冷汗，而且每一刀過去就會伴隨著維吉爾的鮮血，一滴滴的飛濺在翠絲身上。  
　　「看樣子你很討厭母親喔～居然刀刀都往母親身上招呼哪～」惡魔語氣輕快，顯然不把維吉爾的攻勢當一回事。  
　　「她才不是我母親！」維吉爾憤怒的吼著，一刀過去又被踢開，這次收刀不及，居然一刀斬下了翠絲的手臂！  
　　「……！！」翠絲張大了嘴，無聲的慘叫著，但丁再也按奈不住，拔槍射擊，槍聲甫響，惡魔就一腳踢飛了維吉爾，子彈正中維吉爾的背心！  
　　「！！」  
　　「呦呦呦……大敵當前，怎麼可以兄弟鬩牆呢？你們地下的父親會哭喔。」惡魔咯咯的笑著，尾巴一甩，把卡在翠絲肩膀裡頭的刀抽了出來，鮮血隨之噴濺而出，翠絲痛的簡直要暈過去。  
　　「真是令我失望耶……斯巴達的小雜種只有這種程度的力量嗎？」惡魔掩嘴嬌笑著。「尤其是你……藍色小鬼，當初你因為沒有力量才害死了母親，現在又想害死誰呢？」  
　　「你給我閉嘴！混帳東西！不要左一個害死右一個害死！殺死媽媽的人是你吧！」但丁踏步上前站在維吉爾的身邊，但他沒有伸手去扶他，因為他知道維吉爾不會希望他扶。  
　　「正確的說，你母親是為了保護你哥哥才自殺的。」  
　　「！」  
　　「看你的表情，應該都不知道吧？你哥哥什麼都沒告訴你啊，好可憐啊。」惡魔高聲的笑了起來。  
　　「這不關你的事吧……」維吉爾站起身，冷冷的盯著惡魔，他的肉體已經有多處被惡魔抓傷，個個深可見骨，肌肉組織正發揮他超人的能力蠕動、癒合著。  
　　「怎麼不關我的事情呢？再怎麼說我也是斯巴達的舊識呢。」惡魔溫柔的笑著。「身為長輩，當然要好好的照顧晚輩囉～我實在不忍心讓紅色小鬼不知道事情的真相啊。」惡魔的話非常的誠懇、認真，甚至還帶著些憐憫。「那一天啊～這個穿著天使服裝的小鬼，就這樣毫無準備的闖了進來，變成幫我拷問斯巴達夫人的工具呢！要我說啊，如果不是他的話，也許你的母親不會死喔。」  
　　「別把自己做的事情推到別人身上！死人妖！」但丁擋在維吉爾身前，手上的大劍直指對方。  
　　「怎麼可以對長輩做人身攻擊呢……真是沒禮貌……」惡魔皺了下眉頭，右手爪子憑空一揮，一道衝擊波迎面而來！  
　　但丁舉起劍正要格擋，卻被人從旁邊推了開來，衝擊波從耳邊掠過，在臉上刮出一道血痕。  
　　推開他的人當然是維吉爾。  
　　「喔……反應真快啊，你反應再慢一點的話，他就會被劈成兩半了。」惡魔咯咯的笑著。「這可是次元刀喔，不管是什麼東西都沒辦法擋的。」  
　　「我說過的，不准你插手。」維吉爾不理會惡魔的話，站起身來擋在但丁面前。  
　　「喔？確定不需要兄弟的幫忙？你一個人打的贏我嗎？」惡魔舔了舔自己的黑色指甲，紅艷的唇裂開到嘴角。  
　　「我要殺了你。」這是維吉爾的回答。  
　　「那就來啊……小雜種。」惡魔對維吉爾勾了勾手指，笑如弦月。  
　　維吉爾冷冷的望著惡魔，穩穩的、穩穩的踏出了一步。  
　　「……」惡魔略略睜大了眼睛，訝異於維吉爾的鎮定。『刺激過頭了嗎？居然這麼冷靜……』  
　　惡魔收起了笑容，瞇著眼打量眼前傷勢未癒的男人。  
　　他的身上依然有好幾個被她抓出的血洞，肌肉正蠕動掙扎癒合著，但是他的氣勢卻不如剛剛那樣的外放，而是深深的往內收斂著。  
　　「有趣……這樣才有點斯巴達的樣子嘛……」惡魔伸出了雙手，宛如舞蹈一般的揮動著，無數道次元刀隨之襲來！  
　　維吉爾冰藍的眸子望著眼前看不出波動的空氣，憑著敏銳的感覺，間不容髮的閃過。  
　　「呵呵呵……很好，啊，你別亂來喔。」手一揮，一個次元刀朝著慢慢靠近翠絲的但丁襲去，但丁往後一閃，又離翠絲遠了一些。「我在你哥哥玩呢，別打擾我的玩性，否則我會殺人喔。」  
　　「誰要跟你玩。」維吉爾跨上一步，原地抽刀，一個真空球攻向惡魔！  
　　「模仿是不好的行為喔。」惡魔手一揮就打散了真空球，維吉爾卻不放棄，真空球不斷揮出！  
　　「重複攻擊就太無聊了啦！」惡魔雙手圈出了一個次元障壁，把維吉爾的攻擊擋在外頭，維吉爾呼一口氣，右足一跨，奔上前去！  
　　「這麼近好嗎？」惡魔擰笑著，近距離下連續揮出數個次元刀，維吉爾卻閃也不閃的硬吃，直奔惡魔眼前，刀一抽，直取雙手！  
　　「哼。」惡魔微微一哂，閒置在身後的尾巴一抽，狠狠的打飛了維吉爾。  
　　「天真。」惡魔扭曲著嘴嘲笑著，可是一見維吉爾飛去的方向，表情瞬間凝結。  
　　半空中的維吉爾抽刀攻擊，直取水晶牢旁的尼索斯！  
　　「！」突如其來的攻擊讓尼索斯大吃一驚，他往後一跳，閃過維吉爾的攻擊，可是維吉爾窮追不捨，雙足在水晶牢上一踏，連人帶刀衝向尼索斯！  
　　「嘖。」惡魔眉頭一皺，次元刀揮向尼索斯的方向，擋住了維吉爾的攻勢。  
　　因為他知道尼索斯的能力雖然好用，卻不適合面對面的戰鬥，更枉論是在這種突發狀況下了，要是不阻止的話，尼索斯不出三招就要死在維吉爾手下。  
　　彷彿也知道這一點似的，維吉爾刀刀都攻向尼索斯，卻又一次次的被次元刀擋下。  
　　「突然換對手太失禮囉。」惡魔似乎對這樣的遠距離攻防感覺到不耐，一個眨眼，惡魔就出現在維吉爾眼前！  
　　「……」維吉爾也不打話，足一擰、手一翻，一刀斬向惡魔的頭顱！  
　　第二階段的近距離攻防再次展開，快速的刀光跟無影無形的衝擊波在典禮堂的空間中激蕩，尼索斯趕緊退到一旁避免打擾主人的戰鬥，畢竟他本來就不是為了戰鬥而來。  
　　「現在就鬆一口太早了喔。」一個俏皮的聲音突然從尼索斯的背後傳來，尼索斯大驚失色的轉過身，只見手持大劍的紅衣青年笑的一臉欠扁。「維吉爾不准我對他的獵物出手……但是不包括你吧！」雖然是疑問句的語助詞，卻是肯定句的語調，語聲一落，劍光即到！


	17. Chapter 17

16

　 整個典禮堂被分成了兩個戰場。  
　　一邊是維吉爾對上殺母仇人，一邊是但丁對上尼索斯。  
　　另外還有兩個旁觀者，一個醒著、一個還在昏迷。  
　　醒著的是翠絲，昏迷的是蕾蒂。  
　　翠絲已經被放下來了。  
　　剛剛維吉爾去攻擊尼索斯的行動，就是要引開惡魔的注意力，而但丁也不負所託，立刻衝過去把藤蔓砍斷，放下翠絲，然後塞了一整袋的綠魔石到翠絲懷裡。  
　　翠絲一口氣吞了三個綠魔石，然後把砍斷的手接在斷口的地方，催動魔力癒合它。  
　　她知道她接下來的工作，就是去搶佔那個水晶牢，把巫女蕾蒂帶走。  
　　「救蕾蒂。」這是但丁給她的簡單指示。  
　　但是在此之前她得先把手臂接上，畢竟誰也不敢保證路上會碰到什麼。  
　　而且惡魔也不是省油的燈，雖然她的視線始終沒有望向翠絲，不過應該已經發現翠絲被放下一事，因此她跟維吉爾的戰場始終不離水晶牢。  
　　也就是說，要劫水晶牢的話，得通過亂飛的次元刀。  
　　問題是她辦不到，所以她只好等。  
　　等維吉爾把戰場拉開。  
　　問題是維吉爾辦不到。  
　　光是要閃避次元刀就花去了他太多精神，畢竟那根本無法抵擋，只要碰到就會皮開肉綻。而他的刀速雖快，卻總是在間不容髮的距離被閃過，怎樣也碰不到對手！  
　　這就是實力差。  
　　對手的變態並不影響他的實力，甚至還有加成的效果。  
　　就算維吉爾硬逼著自己不去在意，對手的話語還是一句句的鑽進他的腦子裡。  
　　「我真的非常的失望啊……想當年，斯巴達可是以一己之力與整個魔界為敵的猛將，可是他的兩個兒子居然這麼的弱……果然是因為跟人類混血的關係吧……那個又弱又蠢的女人……」  
　　「蠢到不願意說出鑰匙的所在，甘願喪命，但是我現在還不是知道了？要是她早點說出來，我就可以早點解開封印，你們兄弟倆也不會因此反目……說穿了一切都是那個蠢女人造成的。」  
　　「不准汙辱我母親！」維吉爾終於忍不住怒吼，被惡魔覷出弱點，一道次元刀狠狠的劃破了他的肚腹！  
　　「嗚呼呼呼呼……這才對嘛，裝什麼冷靜啊，你就算再冷靜也贏不了我，不如生點氣還比較可愛呢。」惡魔居高臨下的望著重傷的維吉爾，臉上帶著輕蔑的笑容，一把抓起維吉爾的頭髮。「憤怒、不甘、悲哀、痛苦……我喜歡擁有這些複雜感情的人類，因為這樣折磨起來非常的有意思呢！」惡魔一邊說著，把右手給戳進了維吉爾的腹腔，抓住了他外露的內臟。  
　　「啊──！！」  
　　痛。  
　　純粹的疼痛、無法忍受的疼痛！  
　　整個內臟被外力擠壓、扭曲，整個神經都快速的傳回疼痛的訊息，除此之外沒有任何感覺！  
　　「維吉爾！」此時但丁已經解決了尼索斯，站在一旁掠陣，眼前的景象讓他把跟維吉爾的約定拋到九霄雲外，立刻就要出手相助！  
　　「不行喔。」發現了但丁的蠢動，惡魔陰沉的笑著，把維吉爾整個人抱進懷中，制住了他拿刀的手，右手依舊停留在維吉爾的腹腔中。「你要是動一下，我就直接捏爛他的心臟。」  
　　「……！！」  
　　「沒錯！就是要這樣嘛！很痛苦吧？自己的兄弟受到折磨卻又只能旁觀……在想保住兄弟的性命跟給他一個痛快之間掙扎的表情！你的母親也是這樣喔……二十年前，我踏著這小鬼的頭折磨他，要你母親說出鑰匙的所在，而你母親為了顧全大局不願意說，卻又不想看你哥哥受折磨，就毅然決然的自殺了。」  
　　「你……這惡魔……」但丁望著惡魔懷中的維吉爾，只見他臉色蒼白，血不斷的從腹腔湧出，此時惡魔無限的回覆力反而是一種可怕的折磨，肌肉不斷的試圖恢復，然後又一次次的被惡魔的手撕裂。維吉爾咬著牙不讓哀嚎溢出口中，沒有被壓制的左手緊握，忍住名符其實的「椎心疼痛」。  
　　「我本來就是惡魔，斯巴達的小雜種。」惡魔笑的非常的開心。「要就這樣殺了你們取得項鍊其實非常的簡單，不過我是很善良的……」  
　　但丁立刻啐了一口以示不屑，可是惡魔絲毫不在一。  
　　「這樣吧，我們做個條件交換，你把項鍊跟斯巴達給我，我就放過你哥哥。」  
　　「！！」  
　　「怎麼樣？我很善良吧？咯咯咯咯，本來我可以直接殺了你們拿項鍊的喔！」  
　　這是折磨。  
　　維吉爾知道，這是惡魔玩弄人心的折磨。  
　　他又一次的讓維吉爾變成要脅人的道具，這一次是要脅他的弟弟……  
　　而當他拿到項鍊跟劍時，一定會毫不猶豫的殺了他跟但丁。  
　　他要警告但丁，卻痛的無法開口。  
　　他知道他一開口就會是慘叫，而那是他所無法忍受的，他無法允許自己慘叫。  
　　「我給五秒鐘考慮，你要是願意的話就把項鍊跟劍拿過來。」  
　　「……要是我不願意呢？」但丁表情僵硬的詢問著，惡魔微微的笑了笑，把手從維吉爾的腹腔抽了出來，手上還捏著一個紅色的肉塊。  
　　「一次一個內臟，這是肝臟，下一次我會拿脾臟。」  
　　「……！！」  
　　『不行啊……但丁……不能……交給他……你要……趁機……』維吉爾咬著牙無力反抗，心下不斷的祈禱著但丁能明白的想法。  
　　他寧願死，也不願意再次成為要脅人的道具。  
　　但是他卻無法輕易的自殺，如果不把身體跟頭完全分離，惡魔是死不了的，問題是，他的刀被壓在下面，無法拿起。  
　　所以他只好祈禱但丁能理解，祈禱但丁能明白，他從來沒這麼虔誠的希望他們之間有所謂的心電感應過。  
　　「那，把劍跟項鍊給我吧。」惡魔溫柔、溫和、溫情的笑了。  
　　「……」  
　　「不行喔。」惡魔一抽手，又一個內臟被挖了出來！  
　　「喂！五秒還沒到吧！」但丁憤怒的吼著，惡魔卻遺憾似的搖搖頭。  
　　「別以為我沒看到，複製品，再亂動的話，你就要害死他了。」  
　　「！」  
　　原來翠絲以為惡魔沒有注意到自己，正準備拔槍……可是手才接觸到槍托就被發現了。  
　　「那……接下來我要拿腎臟喔，腎臟有兩顆……」惡魔甜美的笑了笑。「你，把項鍊跟劍給我吧。」  
　　「……」  
　　就在這一瞬間，槍聲響起，一顆子彈從惡魔的前額穿出！  
　　「什麼……」惡魔訝異的回過頭，卻見水晶牢中本來昏迷的女子已經醒了過來，就在這一瞬間，維吉爾用盡力氣掙脫了惡魔的手！  
　　事情發生的速度非常的快。  
　　一眨眼間有六十個剎那。  
　　一剎那間，維吉爾把惡魔的手拉出自己的腹部，連帶被扯出許多內臟。  
　　下一剎那，但丁拔槍射擊，子彈射向惡魔的頭顱。惡魔躲過。  
　　又一剎那，蕾蒂不知甩了什麼出去，正中惡魔的後頸。  
　　再一剎那，翠絲也拔出槍，展開射擊。  
　　另一剎那，惡魔躲過翠絲的子彈，就在他往後一篇的瞬間，維吉爾抽出被壓制的手，閻魔刀劃斷惡魔的頭顱！  
　　「閻魔刀！吃了他！」維吉爾大喝著，只見本來充滿了機能美的日本刀刀身瞬間化成了水銀，侵入了惡魔的七孔之間，不到三秒，整個頭顱就被消化完畢，徹底的消失無蹤，閻魔刀意猶未盡的侵入失去頭顱的身體，慢慢的消化整個身體。  
　　「維吉爾！」但丁連忙奔上前查看維吉爾的傷勢，只見維吉爾無力的用手撐住身體，腹部的傷口正緩慢的復原著。  
　　「我……又丟臉了。」維吉爾無力的說著，但丁立刻予以反駁。  
　　「別亂說話了！你報仇了！已經可以了……回去休息吧，維吉爾，你的傷恐怕要一段時間療養……」  
　　「回去……？回去哪裡？」維吉爾茫然的問著，失血過多讓他的意識為之迷濛。「家……已經沒有了……」  
　　是的，已經沒有家了。  
　　這二十年來，他都沒有家。  
　　平常他絕對不會把這樣的話說出口，但是他的意識已經逐漸模糊了。  
　　他只覺得好想要睡一覺，讓整個意識都沉入黑暗，什麼都感覺不到。  
　　「……有啊……我們有家……那……我們回家吧，維吉爾……我們回家……」但丁把渾身是血的兄長抱在懷中，喃喃的、哭泣似的說著。「我們回家吧……維吉爾……」  
　　「……回……家……」維吉爾喃喃的回應著，然後深深的、深深的陷入睡眠裡。  
　　  
　　「我看我是沒辦法問但丁了……你可以把狀況解釋給我知道嗎？」一旁，翠絲把水晶牢中的蕾蒂放了出來，蕾蒂一臉疑惑無辜的詢問。  
　　「簡單來說，就是有人想要解開封印，所以把身為巫女的你誘來，又把他們兩兄弟找來要搶項鍊跟劍，本來他們快輸了，你卻在千鈞一髮的瞬間醒來，賞了惡魔一槍……然後他們就反敗為勝了。」  
　　「被你這麼一說怎麼整個故事都變的好無聊喔。」蕾蒂皺眉。  
　　「簡短來說就是這樣嘛。」翠絲別嘴。「不過你的反應真快耶，居然會當機立斷的給那個惡魔一槍……」  
　　「這是家訓。」蕾蒂玩了玩自己耳垂上建立奇功的耳墜槍。「遇到登徒子跟惡魔就先賞他一槍。」  
　　「真是相當不錯的家訓啊……」  
　　「當然……那可是那個混帳父親留給我唯一有用的東西啊……」蕾蒂苦笑著。「結果……他就是那個罪魁禍首嗎？那個惡魔……」  
　　「除了那個變態還會有誰啊！」  
　　「是啊……」蕾蒂無奈的回應著。自己，總是無法親手去解決一切呢。不管是三年前的鐵門寧格爾也好，或是現在的鐵門寧格爾。自己總是無法參與到最後，總是藉著別人的手去解決一切。如今，她根本無法詢問任何人，那片黑暗到底是誰造成的、到底是誰引誘她的父親墜入魔道。「算了，這樣也好。」  
　　「嗯？」  
　　「不……沒什麼。」不知道的話，就繼續追吧，追到自己能夠釋然的那一天為止……  
　　


	18. Chapter 18

尾聲

　　「你好。」一個月後，蕾蒂的事務所突然來了一個稀客，差點把蕾蒂給嚇出心臟病。  
　　「你、你是維吉爾吧？找我有事嗎？」事出突然，蕾蒂也忘了要請人進門，直接在門口詢問。  
　　「是的，那一天，謝謝你了。」維吉爾禮儀端正的道謝，雙手奉上一個禮品袋。  
　　「不、不用客氣，我只是本能的給惡魔一槍而已……」蕾蒂被突如其來的狀況給嚇的六神無主，畢竟她跟維吉爾根本不熟啊，要道謝也是但丁來比較好吧？維吉爾是這麼有禮貌的人嗎？  
　　殊不知維吉爾雖然討厭跟人類交往，但是他的常識跟禮儀都比但丁豐富，該道謝該道歉的事情他分的很清楚，尤其是對但丁之外的人。  
　　至於對上但丁的話，所有的禮儀都是不必要的。  
　　「但是，你救了我是事實，請收下吧。」維吉爾把禮品袋往前遞了幾分，蕾蒂只好伸手收下了。  
　　「喔……那、那就謝謝你了。」  
　　「要謝謝你的人，是我。」維吉爾沒有表情的臉，用著端正且堅毅的態度回應。「如果不是你，我大概會再背負害死但丁的罪名。」  
　　「……」  
　　「所以，我要謝謝你。真的，由衷的，感謝。」  
　　維吉爾說完便轉身離去，留下蕾蒂捧著禮品袋發愣。  
　　她並不了解維吉爾。  
　　在蕾蒂的印象中，她只記得維吉爾是個為了一己之私而妄想打開魔界封印的蠢蛋。  
　　但是，現在又覺得，好像有點不一樣。  
　　其實，那天她早就醒來了。  
　　只是身為惡魔獵人的經驗告訴她，她還是裝昏比較好。  
　　所以雖然她眼睛閉著，她的耳朵卻拼命的捕捉週遭的訊息，所以她聽到了很多東西，包含維吉爾跟但丁幼年時發生的事情。  
　　她似乎可以理解，因為自己的力量不足而害死母親的維吉爾有多痛苦，又是為了什麼才想解開封印、取得力量的。  
　　也許自己的父親也是一樣的。  
　　她到現在還是無法清楚的憶起童年那片黑暗的詳細情況，但是她認為，也許父親就是因為在那時無法救她，所以才想要得到力量、成為惡魔的。  
　　雖然之後便成了力量的奴隸，但是她寧願相信父親的出發點是好的。  
　　蕾蒂走回屋裡，把禮品袋拆開，裡頭是一個平凡的水果禮盒。  
　　「哈哈……真像是他會送的東西……」蕾蒂真的笑了。  
　　這是自從她手刃父親之後，唯一一次打從心底笑出來。

　　「東西送出去了嗎？」吉普車上，但丁笑的宛如痞子。  
　　「送了。」維吉爾坐上車，一張臉表情僵硬。  
　　「蕾蒂有沒有說什麼？」  
　　「想知道自己去問她。」  
　　「你不耐煩的速度好快喔！」  
　　「閉嘴！開車！」  
　　自從那一天起，維吉爾有點不一樣了。  
　　也許是積壓在心底二十年的仇恨得以解放，維吉爾變的比較會跟別人溝通了。  
　　後來他們曾經談過關於那個萬聖夜的事情，包含之後的二十年他們經歷的許多過往，這讓但丁覺得，他終於又接近了維吉爾一步了。  
　　縱然無法再像小時候一樣裹著同一床棉被夜談，但是他們的距離確實的縮短了。  
　　還有跟翠絲也是。  
　　「我現在才發現，妳跟母親根本不像。」  
　　某天，維吉爾突然對翠絲說出了這樣的話。  
　　當場翠絲愣在那邊說不出話來。  
　　「母親比妳溫柔美麗多了。」然後維吉爾一邊搖頭嘆息說完離開了。  
　　之後翠絲雖然扛起了但丁的摩托車想要砸人，但還是在經濟壓力之下作罷了。  
　　不過自從那句話之後，他跟翠絲的關係也沒有原來那麼劍拔弩張了。  
　　「對了，維吉爾，你真的不考慮搬到我家喔？這樣也好有個照應說？」  
　　「我說過，要搶光你的生意。」  
　　「真是過分啊！」話是這麼說，但丁卻笑的很開心。

　　在惡魔獵人的世界裡，有一對感情不好的雙胞胎兄弟。  
　　他們的事務所，就像他們的感情一樣，背對背的開在兩條街上。  
　　如果有維吉爾不接的任務可以找但丁，但丁不接的任務可以找維吉爾。  
　　這件事情大家都知道。  
　　不過最近也有小道消息說，他們兩家事務所有個後門相通。  
　　不過，這也只是小道消息而已。

(完)


End file.
